


Across the Broadmoor

by spirt_anniemal



Category: Blossoms (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Dark!Tom - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Minor Character Death, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Somnophilia, Unresolved Tension, tom cries a LOT
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirt_anniemal/pseuds/spirt_anniemal
Summary: Больнице требовался молодой специалист, физически развитый, с волевым характером и без вредных привычек. Кроме легкого подозрения на ОКР, Джо был абсолютно вменяем.





	1. Chapter 1

Джо считал, что получил хорошую работу, несмотря на то, что семья не одобряла его выбор, а друзья были уверены, что он сам вскорости свихнется. Сам же он был твердо уверен, что после медицинского колледжа и интернатуры было гораздо лучше стать «младшим медицинским персоналом», как он уклончиво называл свою новую должность, нежели мойщиком полов в местной поликлинике или вовсе безработным. Загвоздка состояла в самом месте работы.  
  
Бродмур* был тюрьмой для душевнобольных или, как администрация предпочитала ее называть, лечебницей. Безусловно, туда не брали людей с улицы, как Джо; пришлось подергать за несколько ниточек и пройти шесть (или около того) рукопожатий. Исходя из беседы с администрацией, его должность «младшего медицинского персонала» откровенно граничила с «надзиратель», однако оплата труда была более чем достойной. К тому же, ездить на работу придется к черту на куличики, но это откровенно волновало Джо в последнюю очередь. Он не искал в жизни легких путей.  
  
Он не был уверен, то ли дело было в том, что за него замолвили словечко, то ли он в самом деле был почти идеальным кандидатом на свою вакансию. Больнице требовался молодой специалист, физически развитый, с волевым характером и без вредных привычек. Джо был настроен решительно: не пил алкоголь двадцать один день, чтобы вывести его из крови и пройти наркологический тест без проблем. Конечно, ему пришлось также пройти кучу психологических тестов — кроме легкого подозрения на ОКР* он был абсолютно вменяем.  
  
Главной проблемой оказалось его слабое зрение — именно поэтому он был принят на испытательный срок. Он уже не чаял надежд получить эту работу после того, как окулист долго и придирчиво изучал его медицинскую карту, в которой черным по белому была указана причина резкого ухудшения зрения — травма головы шестилетней давности. Джо ожидал, что ему откажут на основании того, что в лечебнице и без него хватало ударенных головой, но, похоже, звезды сошлись в его пользу. Он правда был настроен оптимистически даже внутри этого замшелого мрачного здания из красного кирпича.  
  


* * *

  
  
Его новая серая униформа была не очень-то по душе Джо, но такие уж здесь правила. Красоваться здесь было не перед кем, но все же он по привычке подвернул штанины до щиколоток и закатал для удобства рукава. Он аккуратно причесался, поправил очки и был готов предстать перед начальством.  
  
Доктор Дьюхерст удивил Джо еще в первую их встречу, когда тот проводил собеседование. Определить его возраст не представлялось возможным, потому что тот выглядел как заключенный в тело подростка пожилой человек. Сейчас этот крошечный мужчина строго смотрел на Джо из-под темных бровей. «Пока вы на испытательном сроке, даю вам одного пациента из легких», — он подвинул к Джо папку, предлагая ознакомиться с профайлом своего нового «подопечного». Джо опасливо взял папку, косясь на наклейку со словом «убийство» на корешке.  
  
«У меня есть опыт работы в психиатрии, — слегка растерянно начал он. — Но я ценю, что вы решили доверить мне такой сложный случай». Доктор Дьюхерст поднял на него взгляд от бумаг. «Ничего сложного, — просто ответил он. — Или вы думали, сюда попадают за карманные кражи?»  
  
Джо открыл папку и просмотрел заглавную страницу. Он ожидал увидеть на фотографии какого-то мордоворота в наколках, но вместо него оттуда мрачно смотрел… или смотрела..?  
  
_«Томас Филип Огден. Пол: Мужской. Дата рождения: 28 апреля 1993 года»._  
  
«Привет, Том», — пробормотал себе под нос Джо. Встреть он этого субъекта на улице, он бы ни за что не заподозрил в нем преступника. Не считая презрительного взгляда, внешность на фото была абсолютно нормальной: по-детски невинное лицо с женственными чертами, серые глаза, круглые щеки в веснушках, капризно изогнутые пухлые губы и вьющиеся волосы до плеч. Его бы даже можно было назвать хорошеньким, но в тот самый момент Джо окончательно убедился в правдивости поговорки о том, что внешность обманчива.  
  
«Томас не буйный, с ним никогда не возникало сложностей, — пояснил доктор Дьюхерст. — Поэтому я решил, что вы с ним справитесь. Копию профайла вы получите, но выносить ее за пределы лечебницы запрещено». Джо кивнул, показывая, что понимает серьезность ситуации. «В ординаторской познакомитесь с вашим сменщиком, он введет вас в курс дела, — сообщил доктор. — Если будут какие-то вопросы организационного характера, обращайтесь к секретарю, я с вами свяжусь как только смогу». Джо взял копию профайла и пожал тому руку. «Спасибо, хорошего дня», — попрощался он и вышел за дверь кабинета. Доктор Дьюхерст окликнул его вдогонку: «И попросите напарника зайти ко мне».  
  
В лечебнице ему сразу понравилось наличие современного ремонта, несмотря на солидный возраст здания, а также идеальная чистота. В административных помещениях внутренние стены были в основном из прозрачного стекла, что делало их похожими на офис.  
  
Его напарник сонно таращился в телевизор, по которому шел «Завтрак на BBC». Заметив его присутствие, он вскочил с дивана, воскликнув: «Слава богу, ты меня спас. Еще пятнадцать минут, и меня бы срубило». Он протянул руку и представился: «Я Чарли, можешь звать меня Чаз. Сокращенно от Чарльз». Джо пожал ему руку и ответил: «Меня зовут Джо. Просто Джо». Чарли издал смешок и неожиданно похлопал его по плечу. Он был рослым и смуглым парнем, кажется, немного старше Джо, и явно обладал убойной харизмой. Во всяком случае, Джо сразу почувствовал расположение к новому знакомому. «Тяжелая смена?» — сочувственно поинтересовался он, и Чарли отрицательно покачал головой, тряхнув темной кудрявой шевелюрой.  
  
«Неа, ничего сложного, — ответил он. — С семи до восьми разнести ужин, в девять часов — спокойной ночи, малыши, а потом ходи проверяй каждые два часа, чтобы никто не буянил». Чарли зевнул, прикрыв рот со старомодными усами над губой. «Ночь без сна — это всегда тяжело, если не тусоваться», — добавил он. «Объясни мне что к чему, и можешь ехать домой спать», — милосердно сказал Джо.  
  
Чарли вручил ему листок с распорядком дня. «У тебя только один пока что? Завидую, — вздохнул он. — Но завтрак нужно разнести всем. Берешь на кухне подносы и вперед. Туда же лекарства положи, которые у твоего в профайле указаны».  
  
Джо внезапно обеспокоился: «А если они откажутся есть или пить таблетки?» Чарли пожал плечами: «Будем глюкозу колоть. На моей памяти голодовку никто не устраивал. Еда вполне сносная, как по мне». Он вдруг нахмурился и спросил: «А кого тебе дали?» Джо ответил: «Тома…» и заглянул в профайл. — «Огдена». Чарли махнул рукой: «А, Том. Лопает за милую душу. Бывает, конечно, капризничает с таблетками, но потом сам их просит». Он наставительно поднял палец: «Ты только с ними не сюсюкай, я бы даже не советовал разговаривать. Здесь всем скучно, вот они зубы и заговаривают». Джо подумал, что Чарли и сам явно был любителем поболтать.  
  
«Обед по той же схеме, я так понимаю?» — уточнил он. Чарли кивнул: «Ага. Ужин уже я разнесу, когда сменимся». Джо почесал в затылке и собрался с мыслями. «Меня вот что интересует, — начал он. — Как тут с личной гигиеной дела обстоят? Душевые и туалеты общие, или как?» Его бы как минимум смутила необходимость следить за тем, как незнакомый человек моется или справляет нужду. «Вот еще, здесь же не тюрьма, — возразил Чарли. — Благо, родственники наших постояльцев достаточно платят, чтобы у всех был отдельный санузел в палате». Он спохватился и добавил: «Из неприятного: толчки драить придется самостоятельно, уборщиков не пускают в палаты». Джо хмыкнул: «После интернатуры не привыкать, думаю, ты меня понимаешь». Чарли мягко рассмеялся и снова похлопал его по плечу. Похоже, это было его привычкой.  
  
«И еще, мое любимое про гигиену, — добавил он. — Периодически будешь колоть своим подопечным транквилизатор, а потом стричь ногти, брить и чистить ушки. Им же не дают доступа к острым предметам». Джо поморщился, но затем вызывал в памяти цифру своего оклада и успокоился. «Переживу, — отозвался он. — Зубы-то они сами чистят, надеюсь?» Чарли кивнул в подтверждение.  
  
«Заходить в палату все равно будешь, чтобы прибраться, постель поменять и воду в кулере. В расписании написано, как часто это делать, — объяснил он. — У тебя всегда с собой должна быть вот эта палочка-выручалочка». Чарли вручил ему небольшой электрошокер, и Джо нервно сглотнул. «И часто применяете?» — поинтересовался он. «Лично я всего пару раз, у нас в блоке особо буйных нет, — ответил Чарли. — Но припугнуть бывает необходимо, плюс это твоя безопасность». Начав собирать рюкзак, он спохватился: «Запиши-ка мой телефон, можешь звонить и писать, если что-то будет непонятно. Только не когда я сплю. Тогда лучше сходи в другой блок и вылови кого-то». Они обменялись номерами телефона, и Джо поблагодарил его за объяснения. Вспомнив о просьбе, он сообщил: «Тебя Дьюхерст просил зайти». Чарли кивнул и закинул на плечо рюкзак. «Удачи, Джо, — сказал он и пожал ему руку на прощание, добродушно улыбаясь. — Будь осторожен».  
  
Насвистывая и стараясь держаться расслабленно, Джо принялся разносить завтраки, как и было велено. На кухне его уже ждали несколько подносов с одинаковым набором продуктов: тарелка овсянки, тост с фасолью, два яйца вкрутую (уже очищенных), стакан (пластиковый) сока и стакан воды. Перед каждой дверью в палату он тактично стучался в нее и просовывал поднос в специальное окошко со словами «Доброе утро. Ваши завтрак и лекарства», а затем отмечал на специальном бланке, что работа выполнена и палата в порядке. Зачастую ему никто не отвечал, но кое-кто из пациентов говорил «Спасибо».  
  
В течение его испытательного срока только палата Тома была на его личном контроле, поэтому Джо оставил ее посещение напоследок и внимательно изучил бланк, в котором отмечалось, когда в последний раз менялось постельное белье, менялась вода и убиралась туалетная комната. Подойдя к дверям, он перевел дыхание и осознал, что нервничает. Он не хотел допустить даже малейшей оплошности.  
  
Пока он решался постучать, окошко для выдачи приоткрылось изнутри. «Утречко, — произнес низковатый голос, который не вязался с образом с фотографии. — Что у нас сегодня? Овсянка или овсянка?» Джо слегка опешил и ответил, не успев подумать: «Да, но здесь еще тост с фасолью и яйца». Он торопливо добавил: «Доброе утро». Том воскликнул: «Обожаю фасоль!»   
  
Джо осторожно просунул поднос в окошко и заглянул туда же. Оттуда на него таращились серые глаза с темными синяками под ними. «О, ты новенький, — сказал Том. — Как тебя зовут?» Джо помедлил, памятуя о совете Чарли не завязывать беседу с пациентами, но потом решил, что назвать свое имя не представляло опасности. «Джо», — коротко ответил он, все еще заглядывая в окошко. Том ухмыльнулся, продемонстрировав крупные передние зубы, и сказал: «Рад знакомству». Он пошевелил пальцами в окошке, имитируя рукопожатие, и Джо внезапно почувствовал холодную испарину на шее сзади. «Я тоже, — машинально отозвался он и добавил: — Ты не мог бы выпить лекарство прямо сейчас? Я буду твоим… куратором, так что я должен быть уверен, что ты в порядке». Том жутковато хихикнул и ответил: «Я не в порядке, обещаю»*.  
  
Джо ничего не ответил и наклонил голову, чтобы разглядеть, как Том кладет в рот таблетки и запивает водой. Узкий угол обзора позволял отметить, что он был лишь отдаленно похож на свою фотографию в профайле: волосы были короче, а лицо осунувшимся и лишенным яркого румянца.  
  
«Хорошего дня», — вежливо сказал Джо, и Том хмыкнул, не торопясь удаляться. «Ты мне нравишься, Джо, — внезапно заявил он. — Из твоего напарника и слова не вытянешь». Испарина на шее у Джо превратилась в полноценную каплю, скатившуюся за шиворот, а уши покраснели. Том избавил его от необходимости отвечать. «Пока», — сказал он и закрыл окошко.  
  
Джо перевел дыхание, поставил галочку в бланке и зашагал вдоль по коридору. По его мнению, он неплохо справился.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Бродмур (Broadmoor Hospital) - психиатрическая больница для невменяемых преступников в Кроуторне, Беркшир, Англия. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Broadmoor_Hospital
> 
> * ОКР (Обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство)
> 
> * отсылка к песне My Chemical Romance - I'm Not Okay (I Promise)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I fall in love with the least bit of attention?

Ког­да Джо на­чал изу­чать про­файл сво­его по­допеч­но­го То­ма, в глу­бине ду­ши он на­де­ял­ся най­ти там ле­деня­щие ду­шу под­робнос­ти его прес­тупле­ния. Од­на­ко, он об­на­ружил лишь зак­лю­чение упол­но­мочен­но­го су­деб­но­го пси­хи­ат­ра, ко­торый приз­нал То­ма нев­ме­ня­емым и нас­та­ивал на не­мед­ленной гос­пи­тали­зации.  _«На­мерен­ное на­несе­ние тяж­ких те­лес­ных пов­режде­ний с ле­таль­ным ис­хо­дом»_  — единс­твен­ная су­хая фра­за, ко­торая да­вала не­кое пред­став­ле­ние о слу­чив­шемся. Джо нах­му­рил­ся. Он с тру­дом се­бе пред­став­лял, как у То­ма эле­мен­тарно хва­тило сил ко­го-то убить.  
  
Про­лис­тав ис­то­рию бо­лез­ни, он по­лучил бо­лее яс­ную кар­ти­ну то­го, от че­го стра­дал Том. Тот не­дол­гое вре­мя по­сещал пси­хоте­рапев­та в под­рос­тко­вом воз­расте, был скло­нен к ис­те­рикам и вспыш­кам гне­ва, мни­тель­нос­ти и са­диз­му. Все пси­хи­ат­ры, ко­торые ра­бота­ли с ним, ди­аг­ности­рова­ли би­поляр­ное расс­трой­ство. Джо по­качал го­ловой уд­ру­чен­но; ему всег­да бы­ло жаль па­ци­ен­тов, но те­перь он за­думал­ся о том, что Том был его ро­вес­ни­ком, но он вряд ли ког­да-ни­будь смо­жет вес­ти нор­маль­ный об­раз жиз­ни. Док­тор Дь­юхёрст го­ворил, что тот по­давал на­деж­ды на улуч­ше­ние и от­ли­чал­ся хо­рошим по­веде­ни­ем, но прой­дет не мень­ше пя­ти лет, преж­де чем вста­нет воп­рос об его ос­во­бож­де­нии. Су­дя по дан­ным про­фай­ла, Том про­вел в Брод­му­ре уже 8 ме­сяцев.  
  
Ког­да приш­ло вре­мя пе­рес­менки, и Чар­ли сно­ва при­шел на ра­боту, Джо был очень до­волен со­бой. Па­ци­ен­ты бы­ли на­кор­мле­ны и по­лучи­ли свои ле­карс­тва, а за вре­мя его сме­ны не слу­чилось ни­каких ин­ци­ден­тов. Ког­да он при­носил То­му обед, тот мир­но спал, по­это­му он ти­хо заб­рал под­нос с гряз­ной по­судой из-под зав­тра­ка и за­менил его под­но­сом с обе­дом. «Ну как твоя пер­вая сме­на?» — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Чар­ли, ко­торый выг­ля­дел ед­ва ли выс­павшим­ся. «Все от­лично, — от­ве­тил Джо и улыб­нулся. — Я же по­ка мно­гого не де­лаю, так что не слиш­ком ус­тал». Чар­ли по­казал ему па­лец вверх и спро­сил: «Как те­бе Том? Ты ведь еще не за­ходил к не­му?» Джо по­меш­кал, но вско­ре ска­зал: «По­жало­вал­ся мне на те­бя. Го­ворит, ты от­ка­зывал­ся с ним по­бол­тать». Чар­ли хмык­нул и ни­чего не от­ве­тил. Пе­ре­одев­шись в уни­фор­му, он по­низил го­лос и за­гово­рил так, буд­то это был сек­рет: «Дь­юхёрст пе­ри­оди­чес­ки за­ходит к не­му, что­бы по­гово­рить, и я соп­ро­вож­даю его ра­ди бе­зопас­ности. Мне не нра­вит­ся, как этот Том на ме­ня смот­рит, по­это­му я не хо­чу с ним раз­го­вари­вать. Как буд­то съ­есть хо­чет». Джо вне­зап­но вспом­нил гла­за То­ма на­выка­те в окош­ке. «Да, есть нем­но­го», — сдер­жанно от­ве­тил он.  
  
По­рядок во всем был страстью Джо, по­это­му вер­нувшись до­мой он дос­тал из рюк­за­ка свой ежед­невник (он пред­по­читал ста­ромод­но за­писы­вать все де­ла от ру­ки) и стал де­лать по­мет­ки. Те­перь его рас­по­рядок на не­делю выг­ля­дел до­воль­но стран­но, ког­да ту­да до­бави­лись за­дачи вро­де «по­менять То­му пос­тель», «уб­рать ван­ную То­ма» или «Том ног­ти». Пос­коль­ку ря­дом зна­чились де­ла, свя­зан­ные с его псом Дэн­ни­сом, на пер­вый взгляд бы­ло неп­росто ра­зоб­рать­ся, кто есть кто. Джо был твер­до уве­рен, что Том, как и все па­ци­ен­ты, зас­лу­живал за­боты, нес­мотря на то, что со­вер­шил.  
  
Пе­ред сном он по­гово­рил по те­лефо­ну с ро­дите­лями и сво­ей под­ру­гой, од­на­ко объ­яс­нил им, что не мо­жет рас­ска­зывать о сво­ей ра­боте в под­робнос­тях, ведь мно­гое из его вза­имо­дей­ствия с па­ци­ен­та­ми бы­ло кон­фи­ден­ци­аль­но. Из-за ран­не­го подъ­ема его уже кло­нило в сон, по­это­му он ре­шил улечь­ся по­рань­ше. Шум­ное со­пение Дэн­ни­са, ко­торо­му он поз­во­лял за­лезать к се­бе в пос­тель, ус­по­ка­ива­ло и да­вало ощу­щение бе­зопас­ности.  
  


* * *

  
  
Ут­ром он сно­ва зас­тал Чар­ли у те­леви­зора. Вмес­то при­ветс­твия тот ух­мыль­нул­ся и со­об­щил: «Дь­юхёрст хва­лил те­бя. Го­ворит, не ожи­дал, что ты не за­порешь че­го-ни­будь в пер­вый же день». Джо по­чувс­тво­вал се­бя поль­щен­ным. «По­жалуй, его пох­ва­ла до­рого­го сто­ит», — ска­зал он, по­ка пе­ре­оде­вал­ся. «О да, — Чар­ли дер­нул бро­вями. — Зна­ешь, он го­ворит с сар­казмом, но на са­мом де­ле хо­роший». Он вне­зап­но от­вел взгляд и при­нял­ся ко­пать­ся в рюк­за­ке, со­бира­ясь. «Не за­будь, что се­год­ня у То­ма ме­нять во­ду и уби­рать­ся», — бро­сил он на вы­ходе и пос­пе­шил до­мой. Джо, ес­тес­твен­но, не за­был.  
  
Он быс­тро раз­нес зав­трак па­ци­ен­там сво­его бло­ка и ос­та­вил по­сеще­ние То­ма на­пос­ле­док, как и вче­ра. Се­год­ня он вез с со­бой те­леж­ку с боль­шой смен­ной бу­тылью во­ды для ку­лера, на­бором чис­то­го пос­тель­но­го белья, мо­ющи­ми средс­тва­ми и под­нос с зав­тра­ком. Про­верив, на мес­те ли шо­кер, без ко­торо­го нель­зя бы­ло за­ходить в па­латы, Джо за­вер­нул те­леж­ку в тот ко­ридор, где оби­тал Том. На этот раз он сно­ва не ус­пел пос­ту­чать­ся, преж­де чем тот от­крыл окош­ко.  
  
«При­вет, — про­тянул Том. — Ты пах­нешь ли­моном». Джо вздох­нул, по­тому что Том пос­то­ян­но вы­давал та­кие реп­ли­ки, на ко­торые про­ще бы­ло не от­ве­чать. К то­му же, его тре­вожи­ла мысль, что тот по­чу­ял его на рас­сто­янии. «Я не при­нюхи­вал­ся у две­ри, ес­ли ты об этом, — буд­то про­читав его мыс­ли, про­дол­жил Том. — Прос­то твоя те­леж­ка гре­мит на весь этаж». Джо за­поз­да­ло поз­до­ровал­ся: «Доб­рое ут­ро». На са­мом де­ле, он дей­стви­тель­но поль­зо­вал­ся ге­лем для ду­ша с аро­матом ли­мона.  
  
Джо заг­ля­нул в окош­ко и встре­тил­ся взгля­дом с То­мом, по­пытав­шись оп­ре­делить, в ка­кой фа­зе нас­тро­ения тот на­ходил­ся. Тот ему улыб­нулся, по­это­му он ре­шил, что в от­но­ситель­но бла­гоп­ри­ят­ной. «Будь добр, отой­ди от две­ри, стань ли­цом к про­тиво­полож­ной сте­не и уп­рись в нее ла­доня­ми, — поп­ро­сил Джо, как то­го тре­бова­ла инс­трук­ция. — Мне нуж­но зай­ти». Том пос­лушно сде­лал, как он ве­лел; он при­вык к по­доб­ной про­цеду­ре и знал, что ес­ли не бу­дет вы­пол­нять ука­зания, то ос­та­нет­ся с не­уб­ранной па­латой и без пить­евой во­ды.  
  
Убе­див­шись, что Том на бе­зопас­ном рас­сто­янии, Джо от­пер дверь элек­трон­ным клю­чом, вка­тил те­леж­ку внутрь и то­роп­ли­во за­пер за со­бой дверь. Из­нутри она бы­ла оби­та мяг­ким ма­тери­алом, как и все сте­ны в па­лате. Спря­тав ключ в кар­ман, Джо вы­тер вспо­тев­шие ла­дони о шта­ны и ос­то­рож­но приб­ли­зил­ся к То­му. Тот ока­зал­ся не­ожи­дан­но вы­соко­го рос­та, го­раз­до вы­ше, чем Джо. «Стой смир­но, — пре­дуп­ре­дил он его. — Я про­щупаю те­бя». По инс­трук­ции он дол­жен был про­щупать То­ма с ног до го­ловы, как на та­можен­ном дос­мотре, что­бы убе­дить­ся, что тот не об­за­вел­ся пос­то­рон­ни­ми пред­ме­тами с пос­ледне­го ви­зита.  
  
Джо про­щупал его быс­тро и ос­то­рож­но, но Том все рав­но вздрог­нул от пер­во­го при­кос­но­вения, од­на­ко по­ложе­ние не сме­нил. Джо приш­лось встать на нос­ки, что­бы до­тянуть­ся до его во­рот­ни­ка и плеч. Том был очень хруп­ким на ощупь и то­щим, так что Джо да­же пос­та­рал­ся не хло­пать по не­му слиш­ком силь­но. Ни­чего не об­на­ружив, он сде­лал па­ру ша­гов на­зад. «Пос­той так, по­ка я сме­ню пос­тель, — ска­зал он То­му. — По­том смо­жешь сесть на кро­вать». Джо быс­тро сод­рал пос­тель­ное белье с кро­вати, сва­лив его в ку­чу на по­лу, и при­нял­ся за­менять его чис­тым, кра­ем гла­за наб­лю­дая за То­мом, ко­торый не­ожи­дан­но за­тих и смот­рел в сте­ну, опус­тив го­лову.  
  
За­кон­чив и по­пятив­шись к ван­ной, ко­торая от­де­лялась от па­латы ар­кой, а не дверью, Джо об­ра­тил­ся к То­му: «Мо­жешь отой­ти от сте­ны и при­сесть. Толь­ко не вста­вай, по­ка я не за­кон­чу». Том ото­шел от сте­ны и усел­ся на кро­вать, под­тя­нув ко­лени к под­бо­род­ку и ус­та­вил­ся на не­го тем са­мым взгля­дом, о ко­тором го­ворил Чар­ли. Чувс­тво­вав­ший се­бя уве­рен­но Джо сно­ва ощу­тил не­лов­кость и тре­вогу. Он и пред­став­ле­ния не имел о том, что тво­рилось в го­лове у То­ма и что тот о нем ду­мал. Воз­можно, он уже мыс­ленно раз­ве­шивал его киш­ки вмес­то гир­лянды в па­лате. Гля­дя на не­го, Джо ожи­дал брос­ка коб­ры в лю­бой мо­мент.  
  
Он зас­та­вил се­бя по­вер­нуть­ся к То­му спи­ной не­надол­го, что­бы взва­лить на ку­лер но­вую и пол­ную бу­тыль с во­дой. «Ты силь­ный», — по­дал го­лос Том. Он не спра­шивал, а кон­ста­тиро­вал факт. «Сла­бых сю­да вро­де как и не бе­рут ра­ботать», — про­бур­чал Джо, за­тал­ки­вая те­леж­ку в ван­ную ком­на­ту.  
  
Он по­разил­ся про­думан­ности пла­ниров­ки. В ван­ной не бы­ло ни грам­ма стек­ла, фа­ян­са или дру­гого ма­тери­ала, ко­торый мож­но бы­ло бы раз­бить. Ба­чок уни­таза был утоп­лен в сте­ну, а ду­шевая ка­бин­ка с цир­ку­ляр­ной по­дачей во­ды бы­ла сде­лана пол­ностью из проч­но­го плас­ти­ка. Джо прис­вис­тнул, по­думав, что со­дер­жа­ние То­ма, дол­жно быть, об­хо­дилось его родс­твен­ни­кам в це­лое сос­то­яние. Нес­мотря на то, что Том со­дер­жал свое жи­лище в чис­то­те, Джо доб­ро­совес­тно от­дра­ил все по­вер­хнос­ти в ван­ной с мо­ющим средс­твом. Пе­ри­оди­чес­ки он ог­ля­дывал­ся на То­ма, но тот спо­кой­но си­дел на кро­вати и гла­зел на не­го. «Ког­да док­тор Дь­юхёрст при­дет в сле­ду­ющий раз, я ска­жу, что ты луч­ше Чар­ли», — вне­зап­но за­явил он. «Спа­сибо», — не­уве­рен­но от­ве­тил Джо. По­хоже, у То­ма с Чар­ли бы­ла вза­им­ная неп­ри­язнь.  
  
Том то­же поб­ла­года­рил его, ког­да Джо за­кон­чил свою ра­боту. «Ви­дишь, там нет зер­ка­ла, — ска­зал он, по-преж­не­му об­ни­мая свои ко­лени. — Я се­бя не ви­дел с тех пор, как сю­да по­пал. Не знаю, как я выг­ля­жу». Джо уди­вил­ся, что во всей си­ту­ации То­ма бес­по­ко­ила не­воз­можность пос­мотреть­ся в зер­ка­ло, но ведь он сам ни­ког­да не ис­пы­тывал та­кого не­удобс­тва. «Ты нор­маль­но выг­ля­дишь», — ска­зал он, на­де­ясь обод­рить То­ма. Тот пос­мотрел на не­го жа­лоб­ным взгля­дом, и Джо по­чувс­тво­вал рез­кое из­ме­нение в его нас­тро­ении. «Они пос­триг­ли мои во­лосы, — по­ведал он, на­чав кру­тить в паль­цах ло­коны. — Но я чувс­твую, что они уже от­расли. Ска­жи им, что­бы ме­ня не стриг­ли сно­ва». У То­ма на­чали под­ра­гивать пле­чи, и Джо спо­кой­но ска­зал: «Я не мо­гу это­го обе­щать, но я пе­редам, что те­бя это расс­тра­ива­ет».  
  
Ему за­хоте­лось обод­рить То­ма, пох­ло­пать его по пле­чу, как это де­лал Чар­ли, но ему нель­зя бы­ло лиш­ний раз при­касать­ся к па­ци­ен­там, кро­ме то­го, это бы­ло опас­но. Он смот­рел фильм «Хан­на», где глав­ная ге­ро­иня выз­ва­ла жа­лость у аген­та ЦРУ и свер­ну­ла ей шею.  
  
У не­го по­яви­лась идея. «Ес­ли хо­чешь, я мо­гу по­казать твое от­ра­жение во фрон­таль­ной ка­мере, — пред­ло­жил Джо, на­де­ясь, что То­ма это ус­по­ко­ит. — Но те­лефон в ру­ки не дам, прос­то пос­мотри». Тот кив­нул, сог­ла­ша­ясь, и Джо вклю­чил ка­меру, пе­рек­лю­чив изоб­ра­жение на фрон­таль­ную. Он по­вер­нул эк­ран к То­му, дер­жась на рас­сто­янии двух-трех ша­гов от не­го, и тот с лю­бопытс­твом заг­ля­нул ту­да. Вы­раже­ние его ли­ца не­уло­вимо сме­нялось от за­ин­те­ресо­ван­ности и ка­кой-то дет­ской ра­дос­ти до пе­чали и от­вра­щения. Тем не ме­нее, Том пе­рес­тал дро­жать, вздох­нул и ска­зал: «Спа­сибо, Джо. Я знаю, что те­бе по­ра ид­ти». Это дей­стви­тель­но бы­ло так. Джо спря­тал те­лефон и сно­ва поп­ро­сил То­ма встать ли­цом к сте­не, по­ка он вый­дет. В уг­лу па­латы он при­метил ка­меру наб­лю­дения, ко­торая рав­но­душ­но поб­лески­вала на них лин­зой. Он вы­вез те­леж­ку и за­пер за со­бой дверь, пос­ле че­го ска­зал То­му в окош­ко, что тот мо­жет отой­ти от сте­ны и за­нимать­ся сво­ими де­лами.  
  
«У ме­ня нет дел, — отоз­вался Том из-за две­ри. — Но я бы не от­ка­зал­ся по­рисо­вать». Джо от­кро­вен­но уди­вил­ся. «Я по­гово­рю с док­то­ром Дь­юхёр­стом, — по­обе­щал он. — Хо­роше­го дня, Том».  
  
«По­рисо­вать? — док­тор Дь­юхёрст да­же отор­вал взгляд от сво­их не­веро­ят­но важ­ных бу­маг и пос­мотрел пря­мо на Джо. — Он так и ска­зал?» Джо кив­нул. «Ког­да я уби­рал в па­лате, Том ска­зал, что хо­чет ри­совать», — под­твер­дил он. Док­тор выг­ля­дел оза­дачен­ным, но быс­тро соб­рался с мыс­ля­ми и ска­зал: «Я ду­маю, это мож­но ус­тро­ить. Ес­ли вы сог­ласны за­нять­ся по­куп­кой бу­маги и ка­ких-ни­будь вос­ко­вых мел­ков, зна­ете, не ос­трых, как для де­тей». Джо об­ра­довал­ся как за се­бя. «Вы раз­ре­ша­ете? — вос­клик­нул он. — Мне не слож­но, я куп­лю». Дь­юхёрст кив­нул, под­тверждая свое сог­ла­сие, и до­бавил: «Но вы дол­жны бу­дете за­бирать все ри­сун­ки и при­носить мне. Ес­ли Том от­ка­жет­ся их от­да­вать, со­об­щи­те».  
  
Джо не мог объ­яс­нить свой эн­ту­зи­азм са­мому се­бе, но факт ос­та­вал­ся фак­том: на под­но­се с обе­дом То­ма вмес­те с ле­карс­тва­ми ле­жала не­боль­шая пач­ка бу­маги и упа­ков­ка вос­ко­вых мел­ков. Том от­ре­аги­ровал бур­но. «О бо­же, ты при­нес, что я про­сил! — вос­клик­нул он, и его ску­лы в двер­ном окош­ке вспых­ну­ли ру­мян­цем. — Ты са­мый луч­ший, Джо». Он сло­жил из паль­цев сер­дечко, и Джо очень сму­тил­ся. «При­ят­но­го ап­пе­тита, и раз­вле­кай­ся», — ска­зал он и зак­рыл окош­ко, что­бы из­бе­жать даль­ней­шей бе­седы с То­мом.  
  
«Ты че­го улы­ба­ешь­ся?» — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Чар­ли, ког­да при­шел ему на сме­ну. Джо не мог от­ри­цать, что в его гру­ди раз­ли­валось теп­ло от то­го, что он су­мел от­час­тли­вить сво­его по­допеч­но­го та­кой прос­той вещью, как ри­сова­ние. Оче­вид­но, ник­то до не­го не за­думы­вал­ся о том, что То­му мог­ло быть поп­росту скуч­но си­деть за­пер­тым в па­лате це­лыми дня­ми. «Прос­то нас­тро­ение хо­рошее», — ук­лончи­во от­ве­тил Джо.  
  
Чар­ли улыб­нулся ему в от­вет. «Я ви­жу, ты из тех, ко­му ис­крен­не нра­вит­ся их ра­бота, — за­метил он. — Я на­де­юсь, ты ос­та­нешь­ся ра­ботать у нас». Джо по­чувс­тво­вал се­бя еще луч­ше. «У нас дол­жны быть вы­ход­ные од­новре­мен­но, — до­бавил Чар­ли. — Ес­ли ты не за­нят, мо­жем схо­дить вы­пить пи­ва вмес­те как-ни­будь». Джо по­кивал, вы­ражая сог­ла­сие. «От­личная идея, — сог­ла­сил­ся он. — Я жи­ву до­воль­но да­леко от­сю­да, но я бу­ду рад встре­тить­ся». Он так­тично пред­ло­жил: «Ес­ли хо­чешь, мы мо­жем при­вес­ти с со­бой под­руг». Чар­ли опус­тил гла­за и ус­мехнул­ся: «Бо­юсь, не в этот раз». Джо уди­вил­ся, что у та­кого вид­но­го пар­ня как Чар­ли не бы­ло де­вуш­ки. «Ни­чего страш­но­го, тог­да мо­жем пой­ти вдво­ем», — зак­лю­чил он. Его не­веро­ят­но ра­дова­ла воз­можность за­вес­ти та­кого дру­га, как Чар­ли.


	3. Chapter 3

Се­год­ня был об­ходной день, и Чар­ли сле­довал по пя­там за док­то­ром Дь­юхёр­стом из па­латы в па­лату. Соп­ро­вож­де­ние не вхо­дило в его пря­мые обя­зан­ности, но Дь­юхёрст про­сил ока­зать ему ус­лу­гу, и Чар­ли с удо­воль­стви­ем вы­пол­нял его прось­бу. Тот был прек­расным спе­ци­алис­том, но вряд ли смог бы за­щитить се­бя сам, к со­жале­нию.  
  
Обыч­но ни­како­го ру­коп­рикладс­тва не тре­бова­лось, но гроз­ный вид Чар­ли по­могал дер­жать па­ци­ен­тов на поч­ти­тель­ном рас­сто­янии от их вра­ча, по­ка тот бе­седо­вал с ни­ми, за­давал воп­ро­сы и из­ме­рял не­кото­рым тем­пе­рату­ру и дав­ле­ние. Чар­ли ль­сти­ло, что он ни­ког­да не по­сещал па­ци­ен­тов без не­го.  
  
«Как у нас де­ла?» — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся док­тор Дь­юхёрст у юно­го па­ци­ен­та с бе­локу­рыми во­лоса­ми, за­вязан­ны­ми в пу­чок. Ра­нее Чар­ли бе­зус­пешно пы­тал­ся их ос­тричь, как бы­ло по­ложе­но, но тот вся­кий раз впа­дал в па­ничес­кую ата­ку и на­чинал бры­кать­ся. В кон­це кон­цов док­тор Дь­юхёрст поз­во­лил ос­та­вить его во­лосы длин­ны­ми, но с тре­бова­ни­ем, что Чар­ли бу­дет тща­тель­но сле­дить за их ги­ги­еной.  
  
«От­сутс­твие дел мо­жет счи­тать­ся хо­рошим их по­ложе­ни­ем?» — по­вер­нув к ним го­лову, от­ве­тил па­ци­ент, ко­торо­го зва­ли Май­лз. Чар­ли по­давил по­рыв за­катить гла­за: тот был мес­тным фи­лосо­фом, и Дь­юхёрст всег­да за­писы­вал его пер­лы на сво­ем план­ше­те. «Бе­зус­ловно», — под­твер­дил он и приб­ли­зил­ся к Май­лзу, что­бы ос­мотреть его зрач­ки. Тот был до­воль­но круп­ным пар­нем, но аб­со­лют­но бе­зобид­ным, ес­ли не оби­жать его. Тем не ме­нее, Чар­ли вни­матель­но приг­ля­дывал за их вза­имо­дей­стви­ем. В детс­тве Май­лзу ди­аг­ности­рова­ли а­утизм, и Чар­ли уда­лось ра­зуз­нать, что тот по­пал в Брод­мур за на­мерен­ный под­жог чу­жого до­ма, что пов­лекло за со­бой жер­твы. Май­лз был его пря­мым по­допеч­ным сре­ди всех па­ци­ен­тов бло­ка, по­это­му Чар­ли был к не­му ло­ялен, да и сам Май­лз от­но­сил­ся к не­му впол­не хо­рошо.  
  
Док­тор Дь­юхёрст при­сел на стул ря­дом с кро­ватью Май­лза, на ко­торой тот си­дел и до­вер­чи­во смот­рел на не­го с Чар­ли. У не­го бы­ло круг­лое от­кры­тое ли­цо с го­лубы­ми гла­зами, и Чар­ли про се­бя на­зывал его Лу­ной за сходс­тво с пер­со­нажем се­ри­ала Май­ти Буш.* «Как ты се­бя чувс­тву­ешь, Май­лз? Те­бя ни­чего не бес­по­ко­ит?» — спро­сил Дь­юхёрст, до­вери­тель­но гля­дя на па­ци­ен­та. Тот по­вел пле­чом и от­ве­тил, что чувс­тву­ет се­бя нор­маль­но.  
  
Май­лз вел се­бя спо­кой­но, ког­да Дь­юхёрст из­ме­рил ему тем­пе­рату­ру и дав­ле­ние, а за­тем от­ме­тил, что они в нор­ме. Не­кото­рые па­ци­ен­ты, вро­де То­ма, рез­ко ре­аги­рова­ли на при­кос­но­вения, но Май­лза, по­хоже, это вов­се не вол­но­вало. «Мо­жет быть, у те­бя есть ка­кие-то воп­ро­сы?» — вкрад­чи­во спро­сил док­тор, ког­да не­об­хо­димые дан­ные бы­ли соб­ра­ны. «Да, кое-что ме­ня ин­те­ресу­ет, — ска­зал Май­лз, нах­му­рясь и по­чесав лоб. — От­ку­да бе­рет­ся хлеб?» Чар­ли опе­шил и нег­ромко хмык­нул, но Дь­юхёрст да­же бровью не по­вел. «Что­бы сде­лать хлеб, вы­ращи­ва­ет­ся пше­ница или дру­гие ви­ды зер­на, — по­яс­нил он. — За­тем зер­но со­бира­ют, пе­рема­лыва­ют в му­ку, ее сме­шива­ют с яй­ца­ми и дрож­жа­ми, за­меши­ва­ют тес­то и вы­пека­ют». Май­лз выг­ля­дел впе­чат­ленным. «Столь­ко ра­боты, что­бы я съ­ел тост на зав­трак», — по­качал го­ловой он.  
  
Дь­юхёрст по-оте­чес­ки пог­ла­дил Май­лза по го­лове и поп­ро­щал­ся с ним. Уже за пре­дела­ми па­латы он ве­лел Чар­ли: «Раз­до­будь дет­скую эн­цикло­педию и чи­тай ему на до­суге». Чар­ли вздох­нул, но кив­нул.  
  
Даль­ше им сле­дова­ло по­сетить То­ма, о ко­тором его на­пар­ник Джо от­зы­вал­ся как о впол­не слав­ном ма­лом (нас­коль­ко та­ковым мог быть убий­ца, ко­неч­но). Чар­ли не на­ходил в То­ме ни­чего слав­но­го; тот был кап­ризным и хит­рым, а иног­да до­воль­но злоб­ным. По­ка Дь­юхёрст из­ме­рял ему тем­пе­рату­ру и дав­ле­ние, Том не скры­вал, что это бы­ло ему неп­ри­ят­но, но тер­пел, а как толь­ко тот за­кон­чил, сра­зу от­полз по­даль­ше на кро­вати и под­тя­нул ко­лени к под­бо­род­ку.  
  
«Док­тор До­нован ска­зал мне, что ты хо­чешь от­ра­щивать во­лосы, — ска­зал Дь­юхёрст То­му. — Я сде­лаю для те­бя ис­клю­чение, по­тому что он по­обе­щал сле­дить, что­бы ты дер­жал их соб­ранны­ми в хвост или пу­чок». Том бур­кнул сло­ва бла­годар­ности и стал нер­ви­чес­ки ко­вырять свои ног­ти. «Те­бя ус­тра­ива­ет ра­бота док­то­ра До­нова­на? — уточ­нил Дь­юхёрст. — Он на ис­пы­татель­ном сро­ке, и мне важ­но оце­нить его ком­пе­тен­тность не толь­ко со сво­ей точ­ки зре­ния». Чар­ли по­думал, что мне­ние То­ма мог­ло быть дос­та­точ­но пред­взя­тым, но не стал го­ворить это­го вслух.  
  
Том за­мет­но ожи­вил­ся. «Раз уж вы спро­сили, — отоз­вался он и нер­вно зыр­кнул на Чар­ли, — док­тор До­нован мне нра­вит­ся. Он хо­рошо ко мне от­но­сит­ся, и я бы хо­тел, что­бы он пос­то­ян­но со мной ра­ботал». Чар­ли сдер­жался, что­бы не прис­вис­тнуть. Сто­ило пре­дуп­ре­дить Джо, что бед­ный псих на не­го за­пал.  
  
Спо­кой­ствие док­то­ра Дь­юхёр­ста, ка­залось, ни­чего не мог­ло по­шат­нуть. «А раз­ве Чарльз пло­хо к те­бе от­но­сит­ся?» — не­воз­му­тимо спро­сил он. Чар­ли не­чего бы­ло скры­вать, но он все рав­но нах­му­рил­ся, по­тому что Том мог на­гова­ривать на не­го. «Нор­маль­но», — сно­ва бур­кнул тот и не стал вда­вать­ся в под­робнос­ти. Дь­юхёрст нра­во­учи­тель­ным то­ном до­бавил: «К со­жале­нию, док­тор До­нован не смо­жет ра­ботать с то­бой пос­то­ян­но. Ты же по­нима­ешь, что он не на­ходит­ся в Брод­му­ре круг­лые сут­ки, и ему то­же нуж­ны вы­ход­ные. Но я уч­ту твое по­жела­ние». Том на­дул­ся, как и вся­кий раз, ког­да не по­лучал то, что хо­тел.  
  
«Ты не мог бы дать мне пос­мотреть свои ри­сун­ки?» — поп­ро­сил Дь­юхёрст, и Том мол­ча кив­нул в сто­рону пись­мен­но­го сто­ла, нож­ки ко­торо­го бы­ли прик­ру­чены к по­лу. Он взял ки­пу бу­маги и стал прос­матри­вать лис­ты. Чар­ли, сто­яв­ший ря­дом, то­же заг­ля­нул в ху­дожес­тва То­ма.  
Тот из­вел ку­чу бу­маги, но боль­шинс­тво ри­сун­ков пред­став­ля­ли со­бой ха­отич­ный пэч­ворк из цвет­ных пя­тен или спи­ралей. На од­ном из них Том изоб­ра­зил ста­рин­ный ключ во весь лист. Сле­ду­ющая ра­бота изоб­ра­жала уг­ло­вато на­рисо­ван­ную де­воч­ку с жел­ты­ми во­лоса­ми. Она улы­балась, но че­рез всю ее не­ес­тес­твен­но длин­ную шею Том на­рисо­вал гру­бый шов и крас­ные пят­на пов­сю­ду. Чар­ли прик­рыл гла­за, что­бы из­гнать жут­ко­ватый об­раз, выз­ванный ри­сун­ком. Дь­юхёрст то­же рас­смат­ри­вал его вни­матель­но, но ни­как не ком­менти­ровал. Том ри­совал не очень уме­ло, как обыч­но ри­су­ют де­ти, но пер­со­нажи бы­ли впол­не уз­на­ва­емы: на сле­ду­ющем ри­сун­ке Чар­ли с лег­костью уз­нал в ко­ренас­том улыб­чи­вом че­ловеч­ке в оч­ках Джо. Его нем­но­го об­на­дежи­ло, что Том не до­рисо­вал к не­му кровь и швы, но он ре­шил, что по­гово­рить с Джо бы­ло не­об­хо­димо, и как мож­но ско­рее. Док­тор Дь­юхёрст под­нял взгляд от ри­сун­ка и вни­матель­но пос­мотрел на То­ма. Тот нек­ра­сиво пок­раснел пят­на­ми, но уп­ря­мо пос­мотрел в от­вет.  
  
Пос­ледним лис­том ока­залась ак­ку­рат­но рас­черчен­ная таб­ли­ца, на­поми­на­ющая ка­лен­дарь. Чар­ли прис­мотрел­ся и за­метил, что ячей­ки бы­ли за­пол­не­ны бук­ва­ми «Ч» и «Д». Су­дя по все­му, Том сде­лал се­бе ка­лен­да­рик, где вел учет, ког­да и кто из них его по­сеща­ет. Дь­юхёрст стал скла­дывать ри­сун­ки в стоп­ку и ска­зал То­му: «Мне нуж­но заб­рать их. Не пе­режи­вай, док­тор До­нован при­несет те­бе чис­тую бу­магу». Тот по­наб­лю­дал за его ру­ками, пе­реби­рав­ши­ми ри­сун­ки, ши­роко рас­пахнув гла­за, а ког­да Дь­юхёрст взял лист с ка­лен­да­рем, не вы­дер­жал и рыв­ком сос­ко­чил с кро­вати, хва­тая то­го за за­пястье. «Мне это нуж­но», — рык­нул Том зас­тывше­му док­то­ру.  
  
Чар­ли от­ре­аги­ровал мгно­вен­но и прис­та­вил шо­кер в пря­мо ко лбу То­ма. Тот то­же зас­тыл и на нес­коль­ко мгно­вений по­терял че­лове­чес­кое ли­цо — оно ис­ка­зилось не­веро­ят­но злоб­ной гри­масой, и мыш­цы его ли­ца по­шеве­лились, ког­да Том скрип­нул зу­бами. Пря­мое на­силие над па­ци­ен­та­ми бы­ло не толь­ко стро­го зап­ре­щено, но и на­казу­емо, по­это­му Чар­ли жес­тко ска­зал, про­дол­жая упи­рать­ся шо­кером в лоб То­му: «От­пусти ру­ку. И три ша­га на­зад». Тот ско­сил гла­за на свой лоб, а за­тем с не­навистью пос­мотрел на не­го. Чар­ли до­бавил, не по­вышая го­лос: «Я дваж­ды не пов­то­ряю». Мед­ленно раз­жав ру­ку, Том по­пятил­ся на­зад, упер­ся в свою кро­вать и за­лез на нее с но­гами, не гля­дя на них. Чар­ли осоз­нал, что дер­жит док­то­ра за пле­чо и ос­то­рож­но уб­рал ру­ку.  
  
Док­тор Дь­юхёрст нег­ромко каш­ля­нул и по­тер за­пястье. «Мне по­ра ид­ти, Том, — поп­ро­щал­ся он c прох­ладцей. — И я вы­нуж­ден заб­рать у те­бя мел­ки». Тот да­же не обер­нулся, но Чар­ли уви­дел, что тот пре­рывис­то и шум­но ды­шал. Дь­юхёрст ос­та­вил са­модель­ный ка­лен­дарь То­ма на сто­ле, и они выш­ли из па­латы в мол­ча­нии.  
  
Ком­на­та То­ма на­ходи­лась в са­мом кон­це ко­ридо­ра, ко­торый пус­то­вал боль­шую часть вре­мени, ког­да его ник­то не по­сещал. Ос­та­новив­шись, Дь­юхёрст сло­жил ру­ки на гру­ди и стро­го пос­мотрел на Чар­ли. «Ты был в ша­ге от пре­выше­ния пол­но­мочий», — су­хо ска­зал он. Чар­ли втя­нул но­сом воз­дух и от­ве­тил: «Я де­лал то, о чем ты ме­ня про­сил: за­щищал те­бя». Ще­ки док­то­ра за­поз­да­ло вспых­ну­ли. «Ес­ли ты про­дол­жишь ты­кать во всех сво­им… шо­кером, боль­ни­цу ждут неп­ри­ят­ности, — про­шипел он, сме­рив Чар­ли взгля­дом. — Я отс­тра­ню те­бя от это­го па­ци­ен­та и сок­ра­щу став­ку, ес­ли это пов­то­рит­ся».  
  
Чар­ли вздох­нул и ин­тимно по­ложил ла­донь на пле­чо, на­висая над ним. «Мо­жет, ог­ра­ничим­ся от­ра­бот­ка­ми?» — пред­ло­жил он вкрад­чи­во, пог­ла­живая пле­чо. Дь­юхёрст ски­нул его ру­ку, дер­нув пле­чом. «Я серь­ёз­но», — от­ре­зал он. Чар­ли имел вспыль­чи­вый ха­рак­тер и не при­вык от­сту­пать. Рис­ко­вать он то­же лю­бил, по­это­му об­вил хруп­ко­го док­то­ра ру­ками и при­жал к се­бе, шеп­нув на ухо: «Я то­же». Они уже про­ходи­ли это, и не раз. Ког­да Чар­ли стал це­ловать тон­кую шею и за пы­ла­ющим ухом, Дь­юхёрст при­нял­ся ко­лотить его ма­лень­ки­ми ку­лака­ми по спи­не и в грудь, уг­ро­жая дать ему столь­ко де­журств, что Чар­ли за­будет, что та­кое сон. Он ух­мыль­нул­ся, но хват­ку не ос­ла­бил, вдо­бавок неж­но пог­ла­див тон­кую та­лию под ха­латом. Та­лия ощу­тимо зат­ре­пета­ла.  
  
«Ну прек­ра­ти, ты же на сме­не», — с жа­лоб­ны­ми нот­ка­ми про­тянул тот, и Чар­ли по­чувс­тво­вал, как паль­цы за­рылись ему в во­лосы. Он, ко­неч­но, ни­чего и не со­бирал­ся де­лать всерь­ез, но про­тянул ра­зоча­рован­но в от­вет: «Ну Джош, это толь­ко на­чало сме­ны». Влаж­но чмок­нув шею на­пос­ле­док, он от­пустил его, не скры­вая наг­лой ух­мылки. Джош оп­ра­вил на се­бе ха­лат и уко­риз­ненно пос­мотрел на не­го, по-преж­не­му крас­нея. «Я док­тор на­ук, а ты ме­ня как по­вари­ху», — воз­му­щен­но про­бор­мо­тал он. Чар­ли про­тянул ру­ку и ос­то­рож­но пог­ла­дил его под­бо­родок. «Ты мне очень нра­вишь­ся, — нег­ромко ска­зал он, заг­ля­дывая в вы­рази­тель­ные се­рые гла­за. — Мне слож­но дер­жать се­бя в ру­ках». Он уже знал, что Джош от­та­ял. Тот вздох­нул и от­ве­тил: «Мо­жешь прий­ти ко мне пос­ле сме­ны».  
  


***

  
  
«Че­го та­кой до­воль­ный?» — по­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Джо у Чар­ли, при­дя на свою пер­вую ноч­ную сме­ну. Тот ода­рил его бе­лозу­бой улыб­кой и пок­ру­тил ус в паль­цах. «На­рисо­вались пла­ны на ве­чер», — за­гадоч­но от­ве­тил он. Джо хмык­нул и по­желал ему уда­чи.  
  
Чар­ли вне­зап­но при­об­рел обес­по­ко­ен­ное вы­раже­ние ли­ца, буд­то вспом­нил что-то. «Те­бя Дь­юхёрст про­сил зай­ти, сроч­но», — со­об­щил он. Джо по­холо­дел внут­ри. «Я что-то нат­во­рил?» — упад­ни­чес­ким то­ном спро­сил он, и Чар­ли по­качал го­ловой. «Не хо­чу те­бя пу­гать за­ранее, но де­ло серь­ез­ное», — по­яс­нил он, чем от­нюдь не ус­по­ко­ил Джо.  
  
В ка­бине­те у Дь­юхёр­ста бы­ло так мно­го рас­те­ний, что он на­поми­нал оран­же­рею. Си­дя прак­ти­чес­ки в за­рос­лях ог­ромной мон­сте­ры, тот мол­ча по­ложил пе­ред ним на стол стоп­ку ри­сун­ков. Джо не тре­бова­лось объ­яс­нять, что это та­кое; он взял их и стал прос­матри­вать. «Со­ветую об­ра­тить вни­мание на пос­ледние два», — по­дал го­лос Дь­юхёрст. Джо с опас­кой вы­удил из-под стоп­ки два ниж­них лис­та и ту­по ус­та­вил­ся на свой собс­твен­ный пор­трет, силь­но уп­ро­щен­ный, но, бе­зус­ловно, уз­на­ва­емый. На вто­ром ри­сун­ке был изоб­ра­жен ка­кой-то ужас: пер­со­наж жен­ско­го по­ла с яв­но пе­рере­зан­ным и вновь за­шитым гор­лом. Джо от­ло­жил ри­сун­ки и не знал, как ему ре­аги­ровать.  
  
«Ду­маю, не на­до быть де­тек­ти­вом, да не на­до и пси­хи­ат­ром быть, что­бы уви­деть здесь связь, — за­гово­рил за не­го док­тор. — Том изоб­ра­зил то, что за­нима­ет его мыс­ли боль­ше все­го. И ес­ли вы вол­ну­ете его в той же сте­пени, что и его жер­тва, я дол­жен за­метить, — это прес­квер­ный знак». Джо по­каза­лось, что у не­го на­чала кру­жить­ся го­лова. Он хо­тел ска­зать что-то вра­зуми­тель­ное, но вы­давил из се­бя лишь жал­кое: «Я ви­новат, я не дол­жен был по­ощ­рять ри­сова­ние». Дь­юхёрст от­ре­зал: «Не в ри­сова­нии де­ло, и вы это по­нима­ете. Том так­же на­чер­тил собс­твен­ный ка­лен­дарь, что­бы прос­ле­дить ва­ше рас­пи­сание смен, а еще про­сил ме­ня поз­во­лить вам ра­ботать с ним на пос­то­ян­ной ос­но­ве».  
  
Джо соб­рал всю си­лу во­ли, что­бы не дать се­бе нер­вно за­икать­ся, и за­верил: «Уве­ряю вас, у ме­ня и в мыс­лях не бы­ло… вы­ходить за пре­делы пол­но­мочий. Воз­можно, я был слиш­ком мя­гок с То­мом». Дь­юхёрст упер­ся ру­ками в сто­леш­ни­цу и пос­мотрел на не­го серь­ез­но, но уже не так стро­го. «Поз­воль­те я вам кое-что объ­яс­ню, — на­чал он. — Я пред­по­лагал, что вы и са­ми это по­нима­ете, но, оче­вид­но, не до кон­ца. Том на­ходит­ся в пол­ном оди­ночес­тве поч­ти все вре­мя, и все, с кем он кон­такти­ру­ет — это я, вы и Чарльз. Ес­ли бы Том был го­мосек­су­ален или да­же би­сек­су­ален, то про­явил бы ка­кой-ли­бо ин­те­рес к Чарль­зу». Джо был го­тов пок­лясть­ся, что док­тор слег­ка пок­раснел на этих сло­вах. Тот до­бавил: «Или ко мне, здесь нет раз­ни­цы. Но ед­ва по­яви­лись вы, и у нас на­лицо вле­чение».  
  
Сняв оч­ки, Джо ус­та­ло по­тер пе­рено­сицу и гла­за. «Но при чем здесь ори­ен­та­ция?» — спро­сил он об­ре­чен­но. «Воз­можно, и ни при чем, — вздох­нул Дь­юхёрст. — Но я пре­дуп­реждаю вас, что это не на­вяз­чи­вая под­рос­тко­вая влюб­ленность. Вы име­ете де­ло с нес­та­биль­ным па­ци­ен­том, ко­торый убил че­лове­ка, с ко­торым сос­то­ял в ро­ман­ти­чес­кой и сек­су­аль­ной свя­зи. На­де­юсь, даль­ней­шие объ­яс­не­ния не тре­бу­ют­ся». Джо ско­сил взгляд на ри­сунок мер­твой де­вуш­ки, и его за­мути­ло. «Да, да, я вас по­нял, — за­верил он. — Я бу­ду осо­бен­но ос­то­рожен». Дь­юхёрст усел­ся об­ратно в крес­ло, в ко­тором выг­ля­дел осо­бен­но ми­ни­атюр­ным. «Я хо­чу чтоб вы по­нима­ли, что я не от­чи­тываю вас, а хо­чу пре­дос­те­речь и до­нес­ти серь­ез­ность си­ту­ации, — ска­зал он. — В на­шей ра­боте нет ме­лочей, на ко­торые мож­но зак­рыть гла­за».  
  
Ког­да на ча­сах бы­ла пол­ночь, Джо от­пра­вил­ся в пер­вый об­ход по бло­ку. Он ти­хонь­ко при­от­кры­вал окош­ки в две­рях ров­но для то­го, что­бы уви­деть па­ци­ен­тов, мир­но спя­щих у се­бя в кро­ватях, или, по край­ней ме­ре, на­ходя­щих­ся в них. Один из них по име­ни Май­лз Кел­лок раз­го­вари­вал во сне на не­сущес­тву­ющем язы­ке, и Джо уд­ру­чен­но по­качал го­ловой, зак­ры­вая окош­ко.  
  
Под­крав­шись к па­лате То­ма и отод­ви­нув зас­лон, он с тя­желым сер­дцем заг­ля­нул внутрь, си­лясь рас­смот­реть в тем­но­те его си­лу­эт на кро­вати. Да­же с пло­хим зре­ни­ем Джо он уви­дел, что там ни­кого не бы­ло. По­холо­дев внут­ри, он прис­лу­шал­ся, не был ли тот в ван­ной, но в па­лате бы­ло ти­хо. За­тем он ус­лы­шал всхлип пря­мо за дверью. «Том, — ше­потом поз­вал он, а за­тем пос­та­рал­ся зву­чать бо­лее стро­го: — Ты по­чему не спишь?» От­ве­та не пос­ле­дова­ло, но Джо раз­ли­чил но­вые сдав­ленные всхли­пы. По­хоже, Том си­дел на по­лу за дверью, и он не мог его уви­деть.  
  
Он пос­та­рал­ся го­ворить ти­хо, что­бы не пе­ребу­дить дру­гих оби­тате­лей бло­ка, хо­тя в этом ко­ридо­ре на­ходи­лась толь­ко па­лата То­ма. «Что слу­чилось? Кто те­бя оби­дел? — до­пыты­вал­ся Джо. — Сей­час же встань и пос­мотри в окош­ко, я же с то­бой раз­го­вари­ваю!» Том отоз­вался, ик­нув: «Я не хо­чу, что­бы ты ме­ня ви­дел». Го­лос у не­го был та­кой, буд­то он ры­дал не один час. Да­вясь всхли­пами, Том по­яс­нил: «Днем при­ходи­ли док­тор Дь­юхёрст и Чар­ли. Я не хо­тел от­да­вать ри­сун­ки, и Чар­ли ткнул ме­ня шо­кером пря­мо в лоб. Мне бы­ло боль­но и страш­но, что он уда­рит ме­ня». У Джо сло­жилось явс­твен­ное впе­чат­ле­ние, что тот че­го-то не­дого­вари­вал. Он знал Чар­ли не так дав­но, но был уве­рен, что тот не стал бы из­де­вать­ся над па­ци­ен­том прос­то так, еще и в при­сутс­твии на­чаль­ства.  
  
Джо был по при­роде сво­ей мяг­ко­сер­дечным, и ему ста­ло очень жаль То­ма. Слу­шая его всхли­пы, он огор­чился и сам, и ему за­хоте­лось как-то уте­шить его. В то же вре­мя он вспо­минал раз­го­вор с Дь­юхёр­стом и по­нимал, что ему не сто­ило из­лишне сю­сюкать с То­мом. Джо вне­зап­но пред­ста­вил, как прос­то бы­ло бы при­об­нять То­ма и пог­ла­дить по го­лове, по­ка тот не пе­рес­та­нет пла­кать, но тут же отог­нал эти мыс­ли. Он не был ему ни си­дел­кой, ни нянь­кой, по­это­му не бы­ло ни­какой не­об­хо­димос­ти хло­потать над ним и под­ти­рать соп­ли.  
  
«Я на­де­ял­ся, что док­тор Дь­юхёрст пой­мет ме­ня, но он заб­рал ри­сун­ки и мел­ки. Я ду­маю, ме­ня те­перь ждет на­каза­ние, — хлюп­нул Том и за­тих. — Ты ведь ви­дел их уже, прав­да?» Джо вздох­нул и при­сел на пол со сво­ей сто­роны две­ри. «Ви­дел, — под­твер­дил он. — Я го­ворил с док­то­ром, и ни­какое на­каза­ние он для те­бя не го­товит». Он не со­бирал­ся об­суждать с То­мом ни ри­сун­ки, ни то, о чем го­ворил с ним Дь­юхёрст. «Так что не на­до пла­кать», — зак­лю­чил он. Том стук­нул в дверь ку­лаком из­нутри, и Джо дер­нулся. «Я не из-за это­го, — вне­зап­но сер­ди­тым то­ном воз­ра­зил тот. — Я не­нави­дел их обо­их в тот мо­мент, я хо­тел убить их». Го­лос То­ма сор­вался на пос­леднем сло­ве. «И я не­нави­жу се­бя за это. Я от­вра­тите­лен, и ты зна­ешь это», — он вып­лю­нул эту фра­зу, и у Джо мо­роз про­шел по за­тыл­ку от ужа­са.  
  
Том за­возил­ся за дверью и заг­ля­нул в от­вер­стие в две­ри, что­бы его бы­ло луч­ше слыш­но. «В мо­ей па­лате все ус­тро­ено так, что­бы я не мог убить се­бя, но это про­ще прос­то­го ус­тро­ить, — за­шипел он. — Я мо­гу рас­кро­ить се­бе го­лову об край сто­ла или зат­кнуть слив в ду­ше фут­болкой и уто­пить­ся. Но мне да­же не хва­та­ет на это сме­лос­ти, по­это­му я бу­ду гнить здесь и даль­ше». Джо был по­ражен до глу­бины ду­ши эти­ми ужас­ны­ми сло­вами, но тем не ме­нее, ему, в свою оче­редь, пот­ре­бова­лась вся его сме­лость, что­бы под­нять­ся на но­ги и встре­тить­ся взгля­дом с опух­ши­ми гла­зами То­ма в окош­ке. «А те­перь слу­шай ме­ня, — за­явил он, все та­ким же гром­ким ше­потом. — Я за те­бя в от­ве­те, и не поз­во­лю те­бе на­делать глу­пос­тей. Я от­сю­да не уй­ду, по­ка ты не вер­нешь­ся в пос­тель и не ус­нешь, как те­бе и по­ложе­но».  
  
Гла­за у То­ма сно­ва на­пол­ни­лись сле­зами, и Джо со­об­ра­зил, что сде­лал про­мах. «Неп­ло­хая пер­спек­ти­ва, — грус­тно хмык­нул тот, а за­тем при­жал­ся ще­кой к окош­ку. — Я пой­ду спать, но у ме­ня есть од­на прось­ба». Джо стра­даль­чес­ки за­катил гла­за. «Я те­бя слу­шаю», — ска­зал он. Том вы­дер­жал па­узу и вы­дох­нул взвол­но­ван­но: «При­кос­нись ко мне. Про­сунь паль­цы в окош­ко». Джо чуть не упал за дверью. «Это ис­клю­чено», — пе­ребил он сра­зу же. «По­жалуй­ста, — про­тянул Том жа­лоб­но. — Я так дав­но ни к ко­му не при­касал­ся. Зна­ешь, ког­да те­бе толь­ко уко­лы де­ла­ют, это не то». Джо по­качал го­ловой: «Ты не по­нима­ешь, мне нель­зя. Это пре­выше­ние пол­но­мочий. Ме­ня мо­гут уво­лить». Том ис­пу­ган­но рас­пахнул гла­за и за­явил го­рячеч­но: «Я возь­му ви­ну на се­бя. Ска­жу, что те­бе приш­лось это сде­лать, что­бы удер­жать ме­ня от… глу­пос­тей».  
  
Он про­сунул длин­ные паль­цы в окош­ко, и Джо отс­тра­нен­но по­думал, что ему по­ра стричь ног­ти. «Ты толь­ко что го­ворил о том, что хо­тел убить, — спо­кой­но на­пом­нил он. — И те­перь про­сишь ме­ня по­дер­жать те­бя за ру­ку?» Те­перь бы­ло за­мет­но, как дро­жала ру­ка у То­ма. «Я ни­ког­да не хо­тел убить те­бя», — ед­ва слыш­но от­ве­тил он.  
  
Это про­тиво­речи­ло все­му, о чем го­ворил ему док­тор Дь­юхёрст. Джо заж­му­рил­ся и сжал ла­донь в ку­лак, а за­тем вы­тер ее об шта­нину. «Я ни­чего не сде­лаю те­бе, обе­щаю, — про­шеп­тал Том. — Здесь же дверь, я бы не смог, да­же ес­ли бы за­хотел». Джо не­уве­рен­но по­тянул­ся ру­кой к окош­ку. Бы­ло бы про­ще прос­то­го зак­рыть его и прос­то уй­ти, но как он мог пос­ле все­го, что на­гово­рил Том о са­мо­убий­стве?  
  
«Толь­ко кон­чи­ками паль­цев», — бур­кнул он, про­тяги­вая ру­ку. «До­гово­рились», — вос­торжен­но сог­ла­сил­ся Том. От при­кос­но­вения к по­душеч­кам паль­цев То­ма не слу­чилось ни­чего сверхъ­ес­тес­твен­но­го; не за­выли си­рены, не раз­да­лась зло­вещая му­зыка из трил­ле­ров, в жи­воте Джо не за­пор­ха­ли ба­боч­ки. Впро­чем, он раз­ли­чил пре­рывис­тый вздох То­ма по ту сто­рону две­ри. Соч­тя при­кос­но­вение дос­та­точ­но дол­гим, Джо от­нял ру­ку, и Том не­хотя уб­рал свою. «Спа­сибо, Джо, — про­шелес­тел он. — Я пой­ду спать те­перь, чес­тно». Тот под­жал гу­бы и кив­нул снис­хо­дитель­но. «Уже поз­дно, бу­дет луч­ше все­го, ес­ли ты ус­по­ко­ишь­ся и ля­жешь», — по­сове­товал он. Том скло­нил го­лову и сог­ла­сил­ся: «Хо­рошо. Я… спо­кой­ной но­чи».  
  
Прос­ле­див, что­бы Том за­лез в пос­тель и ук­рылся, Джо так­же по­желал ему спо­кой­ной но­чи и зак­рыл окош­ко. Од­на­ко, он не ушел сра­зу, а обес­си­лен­но опус­тился на пол ту­да же, где си­дел ра­нее. Сна­чала он мрач­но ус­та­вил­ся на свою ла­донь и в осо­бен­ности на паль­цы, ко­торы­ми он соп­ри­касал­ся с То­мом. До­сад­ли­во рык­нув, он упер­ся го­ловой в сте­ну по­зади се­бя и прик­рыл гла­за. Его пре­дуп­режда­ли, и он все рав­но поз­во­лил ма­нипу­лиро­вать со­бой.  
  
По­хоже, он уже вов­се не так хо­рошо справ­лялся, ес­ли во­об­ще го­дил­ся для этой ра­боты.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Long and Goodnight.
> 
> *Майти Буш (Mighty Boosh) - британский комедийный сериал (2004-2007)


	4. Chapter 4

_You can fight this all you want,_  
_But tonight belongs to me_  
_And I'll watch you in your sleep_

  
  
Джо выглядел каким-то подавленным, когда Чарли увидел его на пересменке. Он предположил, что сказалась бессонная ночь, но все же решил спросить: «Что-то случилось?» Джо устало потер затылок и ответил не сразу: «Сложности с Томом. Устроил истерику посреди ночи, рыдал у себя и не хотел идти спать». Чарли понимающе покивал и ободряюще похлопал его по плечу. «Но ты же справился?» — уточнил он. Джо кивнул и пронизывающе посмотрел на Чарли. Он решил сознаться: «Похоже, это из-за меня. Мы немного повздорили на обходе». Напарник кивнул: «Я так и понял. Ну и Том мне жаловался. Понимаешь, он явно хочет рассказывать мне личные вещи и ждет сочувствия, но я не знаю, как реагировать. Я ведь не его психолог».  
  
Чарли присел рядом и внимательно посмотрел на него. «Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы сочувствовать, — сказал он. — Просто не позволяй обвести себя вокруг пальца». Джо с сомнением посмотрел в ответ: «Ты думаешь, он притворяется? У него депрессивная фаза». Чарли покачал головой. «Я этого не говорил, — возразил он. — Он нестабилен, и когда расстроен, то действительно расстроен. Просто он часто использует слезы как защитную реакцию. Явно хочет, чтобы его жалели». Джо досадливо стукнул по своей коленке и воскликнул: «Вот я и жалею, даже чересчур. Ничего не могу с собой поделать».  
  
Чарли осенила опасная догадка. «Джо, — осторожно начал он. — Том тебе нравится?» Тот едва не подпрыгнул на диване. «Что? Нет, — воскликнул он, и его уши заалели. — У меня девушка есть». Чарли примирительно дотронулся до его руки: «Ладно, прости, что спросил. А насчет того… ты научишься жалеть меньше, со временем». Джо успокоился и вздохнул: «Надеюсь. Мне скоро идти к нему на гигиену, хотелось бы обойтись без истерик». Чарли дружески улыбнулся ему: «Желаю удачи. Я тебе здесь не советчик, ты же знаешь, что Том меня недолюбливает». Джо улыбнулся в ответ и сказал: «Мы для него, наверное, как добрый и злой полицейский». Чарли прыснул и расхохотался.  
  
После завтрака Чарли предстояла индивидуальная работа с Майлзом. Он не смог раздобыть энциклопедию, однако приносил с собой сборник сказок в последние несколько раз. «Привет, золотой принц», — поздоровался он, когда зашел в палату к Майлзу. Тот безмятежно улыбнулся в ответ: «Доброе утро».  
  
У Майлза были провалы в памяти, и он совсем не помнил свое детство и родителей. Чарли предполагал, что они или его опекун были не самыми бедными людьми, раз Майлз находился в комфортабельной палате элитной клиники, а не где-нибудь в подворотне. У самого Майлза была своя легенда на этот счет. С его слов, он был наследным принцем планеты с незапоминаемым названием, и был послан на Землю своей королевой-матерью, чтобы сохранить ему жизнь во времена государственного переворота. «Я ведь в безопасности здесь?» — спросил как-то Майлз. «Конечно», — заверил его Чарли. По указанию Дьюхёрста он потакал фантазиям подопечного.  
  
Сегодня они читали «Спящую красавицу». Чарли раскрыл книгу на нужной странице и принялся читать вслух для Майлза, который лежал на своей кровати, глядя в потолок, и внимательно слушал. Джош говорил, что у него очень приятный голос, подходящий для чтения вслух.  
_«Трудно описать словами, как хороша была спящая принцесса,_  — читал Чарли. —  _Она нисколько не побледнела. Щеки у нее были розовые, а губы красные, точно кораллы. И хоть глаза у нее были плотно закрыты, слышно было, что она тихонько дышит. Стало быть, это и в самом деле был сон, а не смерть»._  
  
Майлз приподнялся на подушке и подал голос: «Можно вопрос? Почему король и королева просто не сказали принцессе, чтобы она остерегалась веретена?» Чарли слегка опешил, впрочем, как и после любого другого вопроса Майлза. «Ты прав, — помедлив, ответил он. — Но это же просто сказка. Тем более, принцессе было всего лет пятнадцать. Она бы не стала слушать родителей».  
  
Когда Чарли дочитал сказку, Майлз пребывал под впечатлением. «Мне нужно обдумать это, — заявил он. — Ты не против, если я спрошу у тебя кое-что, когда ты придешь в следующий раз?» Чарли закрыл книгу и снисходительно улыбнулся: «Само собой».  
  


* * *

  
  
Электронный замок на двери в палату Тома тихо щелкнул, и Джо приоткрыл дверь, чтобы войти. Его насторожило то, что тот не встретил его болтовней, как обычно. «Завтрак был вкусным?» — спросил Джо, лишь бы что-то спросить, пока прощупывал Тома, стоявшего лицом к стене, сквозь одежду. «Съедобным», — отозвался Том, чуть повернув к нему голову. Закончив проверку, Джо отошел на несколько шагов назад.  
  
«Ты знаешь, что делать, — кивнул ему Джо. — Сними рубашку и ляг на спину». Том молча повиновался, следуя привычной процедуре, и снял верхнюю часть своей робы, оставшись в простой футболке. Скинув обувь, он забрался на кровать и улегся на спину, таращась на него в ожидании. «Может, ты не будешь использовать эти штуки? — с надеждой начал он, когда Джо приблизился. — Я обещаю лежать смирно». Джо вздохнул, хотя уже успел привыкнуть к тому, что Том вечно торговался. «Прости, но нет, — ответил он, осторожно беря его за запястье и застегивая на нем мягкий кожаный наруч, пристегнутый к реечному борту кровати. — Правила есть правила. Я расстегну, когда ты уснешь».  
  
Взявшись за второе запястье, Джо отметил про себя, что рука у Тома была совсем тонкой, будто фарфоровая вазочка, и можно было увидеть венозную сетку под бледной кожей. «Я бы хотел быть в сознании, когда ты будешь все это делать», — сказал Том, когда обе его руки оказались обездвижены. Джо присел на край постели и спокойно объяснил: «Так нельзя, Том. Я должен сделать тебе укол, потому что если ты вдруг дернешься, я могу тебя поранить. Ты ведь уже знаком с этой процедурой, она не обсуждается». Том поджал губы и решил грубо отшутиться: «Пеняй на себя, если я очнусь с болью пониже спины». Джо нахмурился и сказал уже более жестко: «Том, ты, кажется, решил, что я твой приятель, и со мной можно валять дурака».  
  
Лицо Тома лишилось всякого выражения. Пока Джо готовил шприц с транквилизатором, Том страдальчески смотрел на него долгим взглядом. «Обычно я прошу сделать это побыстрее, чтобы забыться хоть на пару часов», — тихо сказал он. «О нет», — подумал Джо, когда заметил, что его глаза снова наполнились слезами. Он вдруг сообразил, что скорее всего огорчил Тома заявлением, что их отношения далеки от дружеских. «Когда меня наколют этой дрянью, я хотя бы не думаю о том, что сделал и что мог бы сделать, — продолжил Том, глотая всхлипы и смаргивая слезы, которые скатывались к его вискам. — Есть много вещей, о которых я хотел бы не думать, но не могу».  
  
У Джо заныло сердце, однако он молча протер дезинфицирующей жидкостью его плечо. «Сейчас тебе станет легче», — ответил он, делая Тому укол. Тот обладал довольно быстрым эффектом, но Том все равно умудрялся болтать, даже когда его язык начал заплетаться. «Я заслужил то, что не могу… находиться рядом с такими, как ты, свободно», — медленно сказал Том, и это была довольно расплывчатая мысль. От укола его перестала бить дрожь, и он продолжал плакать беззвучно. «Если тебе хоть немного… меня жаль, не смотри на меня… пока я не усну», — попросил он, силясь держать глаза открытыми. Не колеблясь, Джо отвернулся и снял очки, чтобы потереть напряженные глаза. Желание ободрить Тома, погладить его плечо или держать за руку стало слишком сильным, так что ему тоже было легче отвернуться. Мысленно Джо укорял себя за то, что не мог быть хоть каплю черствей.  
  
Он подождал около десяти минут, сверяясь с часами в телефоне, а затем осторожно повернулся к Тому. Тот уже спал, склонив голову набок и размеренно дыша. Джо склонился к нему, чтобы убедиться, что тот не притворялся. На щеке Тома осталась мокрая дорожка от слез, и Джо невесомым движением стер ее, пробормотав: «Плакса». Глубокий сон Тома внушал доверие, и Джо расстегнул наручи. Он немного смутился, когда взгляд упал на грудь Тома, мерно вздымавшуюся от дыхания — под белой тканью футболки отчетливо проступали соски, необычно крупные как для мужчины, и он поспешил отвести взгляд. Нужно было поторопиться, так как предстояло много кропотливой работы.  
  
Открыв сумку с косметическими принадлежностями, Джо решил начать с ногтей. Все гигиенические процедуры стали испытанием для его брезгливости, хоть Том и не вызывал у него отвращения. Подстелив бумажное полотенце, Джо принялся аккуратно, но быстро обрезать ногти, придерживая безвольную кисть. После рук следовало заняться ногами, и Джо не выдержал и надел резиновые гигиенические перчатки. Он сцепил зубы, стараясь думать о своей зарплате и планах купить собственный дом в будущем. Джо едва заставил себя заняться чисткой ушей, но все оказалось совсем не страшно — очевидно, Том старался следить за их чистотой самостоятельно, когда умывался.  
  
Осторожно взявшись за его голову, Джо по привычке прощупал лимфоузлы, которые оказались в порядке. Скептически осмотрев лицо Тома, он сначала решил не брить его, поскольку у того почти не было растительности на лице, однако пара-тройка пробившихся на подбородке волосков не дала бы Джо спокойно спать ночью. Он быстро убрал их безопасной бритвой, и внезапно осознал, как странно смотрелось со стороны то, что он держал спящего Тома за подбородок и поворачивал его лицо так и эдак, чтобы рассмотреть.  
  
У Тома были глубокие мешки под глазами, внушающие тревогу, бледные ресницы и веснушки, которые Джо раньше не замечал. Сейчас он находил куда больше сходства с фотографией Тома из прошлой жизни. Он вспомнил еще один пункт в списке необходимых процедур и аккуратно поддел его верхнюю губу, придерживая за подбородок. Конечно, это не было полноценным стоматологическим осмотром, но зубы выглядели вполне нормально, не считая небольшой щели между передними. Проделав то же самое с нижней губой, Джо невольно отметил мягкость и красивую форму рта. Конечно, он не планировал знакомиться с ним настолько близко и шарить там пальцами, но инструкция есть инструкция. Собственные губы Джо не особо нравились; он считал их слишком крупными по отношению к другим чертам лица. У Тома же пухлые губы бантиком выглядели вполне гармонично, особенно когда он не кривил их капризно.  
  
Он оставил лицо Тома в покое и пробормотал: «Прости за это все». Тот выглядел беззащитным, и Джо подумывал укрыть его, но он улегся поверх покрывала, прежде чем они начали. Посмотрев на часы, он решил, что Том будет спать еще не меньше двух часов, но не мог просто оставить его лежать без чувств в палате. Он подозревал, что Чарли именно так и делал, когда была его очередь приводить Тома в порядок. Поскольку у него не было других дел до самого обеда, Джо все-таки решил подождать, пока Том очнется, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все в порядке.  
  
Он подтащил стул от письменного стола поближе к кровати и уселся, наблюдая за Томом. Наблюдать было не за чем: тот лежал неподвижно и размеренно дышал во сне. Джо чувствовал себя неловко, разглядывая спящего Тома, потому что в таком состоянии тот выглядел совсем безобидно и был ему куда более симпатичен. Спустя какое-то время Джо достал телефон, чтобы как-то отвлечься, однако в соцсетях и мессенджерах тоже было нечем заняться. Он опубликовал в сторис недавнее фото Дэнниса и подождал несколько просмотров, а затем убрал телефон в карман.  
  
Том все еще не подавал никаких признаков пробуждения. Джо зевнул и снял очки, устроившись на стуле поудобней. Он ужасно устал за эти дни и с нетерпением ждал выходных. В палате было тепло и неестественно тихо, поэтому его сильно разморило, и он поддался сонливости.  
  
Джо резко проснулся от того, что его голова качнулась, лишенная опоры во сне. Сквозь сонную пелену перед глазами он рассмотрел Тома, неподвижно сидящего на кровати напротив него. «Какого черта», — воскликнул Джо спросонья, не на шутку перепугавшись. Неизвестно сколько времени прошло, и как долго Том наблюдал за ним, сидя совсем рядом. Он явно испугался тоже и отскочил на кровати к самой стенке.  
  
«Ты заснул рядом со мной», — сказал Том с неопределенным выражением. Джо торопливо нацепил очки. «Я случайно», — пробормотал он. У него мороз шел по коже от мысли, что Том невесть сколько времени имел возможность сделать с ним что угодно или добраться до инструментов. «И ты так необычно выглядишь без очков», — добавил тот прямо-таки воркующим тоном. Едва не опрокинув стул, на котором сидел, Джо вскочил с места и ухватил сумку. «Я должен был убедиться, что ты в порядке, — быстро сказал он, пятясь к двери. — Отдыхай, я принесу обед позже». Том грустно улыбнулся в ответ и ничего не сказал.  
  
Оказавшись за дверью палаты, Джо стал судорожно рыться в сумке и по карманам, проверяя, все ли на месте. Он нервозно сцепил зубы, мысленно проклиная себя за слабость. Могло произойти худшее: Том мог стащить у него из сумки ножницы или бритву и напасть, или причинить вред себе. Обнаружив все вещи на своих местах, Джо немного успокоился, однако все еще был сильно раздосадован. Оставалось только надеяться, что при просмотре записи с камеры видеонаблюдения никто не заметит, что он уснул на посту.  
  
Он чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым, вернувшись домой, и решил лечь спать пораньше, не в силах заниматься никакими другими делами. Джо не нравилось, что работа отнимала у него все силы и выматывала морально, и он забылся беспокойным сном, едва переодевшись после быстрого душа.  
  
Его измученный дневными переживаниями мозг породил сновидение, в котором он смотрел сверху вниз на Тома, лежащего на спине, как и днем, с руками, привязанными к рейкам кровати. Он выглядел совершенно спокойным и смотрел на него сумрачным взглядом, зияя черными синяками под глазами. Джо приложил два пальца к его губам, и тот послушно приоткрыл рот, впуская их, и прикрыл глаза. Втянув пальцы в рот, Том неторопливо облизал их горячим мокрым языком и принялся посасывать, иногда проходясь острой кромкой зубов. В этом сне Джо ничего не делал, просто позволял ему такую странную ласку и наблюдал за искренним удовольствием на лице Тома. Это не возбуждало его, однако зрелище пухлых губ Тома, обнимающих его пальцы, завораживало.  
  
Во сне Джо почувствовал чье-то присутствие. Он повернул голову и увидел в темноте палаты Тома силуэты, в которых узнал доктора Дьюхёрста и Чарли. Как часто бывает во сне, он застыл и не мог даже пошевелиться. Он не видел их лиц, однако чувствовал, что те смотрели на него с осуждением.  
  
Джо проснулся от собственного страшного хрипа после того, как Дэннис толкнул его лапой во сне. Вскочив на кровати, он закрыл лицо ладонями и попытался восстановить дыхание. Футболка омерзительно липла сырой тканью к спине, и под волосами было мокро. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем перестало колотиться сердце и колоть кожу на руках, как бывало после кошмаров. Едва ли отличая сон от реальности, Джо оголтело подумал, что ни за что бы не сунул Тому в рот пальцы, еще и без гигиенических перчаток. Перекусить человеческие фаланги было не сложнее, чем морковку, с анатомической точки зрения.  
  
Пытаясь успокоиться окончательно, Джо обнял Дэнниса, который сонно зевнул и лизнул хозяина в ухо. Ему нестерпимо захотелось вымыть руки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see you lying next to me  
> With words I thought I'd never speak  
> Awake and unafraid  
> Asleep or dead


	5. Chapter 5

В воскресенье Чарли внезапно пригласил его выпить. На самом деле, не так уж и внезапно: он уже предлагал собраться на выходных раньше, и Джо счел это отличным поводом развеяться и отвлечься от непростой рабочей недели.  
  
В пабе было море посетителей, однако им удалось втиснуться за маленький столик. Джо уже потягивал джин с тоником, слушая, как Чарли рассказывал уморительную историю, произошедшую во время одной из своих смен, и активно при этом жестикулировал. Он считал его хорошим рассказчиком, особенно потому, что тот умел найти что-то забавное даже в такой, казалось бы, лишенной веселья работе, как у них. «Как тебе не стыдно, — с трудом произнес Джо, хохоча на весь паб. — Смеяться над больными людьми». Чарли прыснул в свой стакан и заметил: «Вот Джош мне то же самое говорит».  
  
Джо лениво прожевал пару соленых орешков. «Это кто такой?» — поинтересовался он, и Чарли выглядел так, будто сболтнул лишнего. «Ну, Дьюхёрст», — буркнул он и нарочито громко позвал официанта, чтобы обновить выпивку. Джо скорчил гримаску сам себе. В любой другой ситуации он бы промолчал, но джин пробудил в нем любопытство. «Вы друзья с ним, да?» — спросил он, и Чарли спрятался за стаканом. «Хаха, вроде того, — отозвался он. — Можно подумать, что дружить с начальством удобно, но не в этом случае. Никаких привилегий, можешь себе представить? Наоборот, больше работы и ответственности». Джо хмыкнул: «Да уж, он не производит впечатление того, кто будет делать поблажки». Чарли ухмыльнулся, демонстрируя белые зубы: «Ну я-то подход нашел. Как ты к Тому».  
  
Джо шумно втянул носом воздух и отмахнулся: «Ой, перестань, надоел. Я же не специально, я со всеми так работаю». Чарли скептически покачал головой, явно, чтобы его побесить. «Мне кажется, это из-за его болезни», — добавил Джо, покрутив пальцем у виска. Чарли тронул его за рукав и сказал: «Ну хватит уже о работе. Расскажи мне, ты что, правда учился на модельера?»  
  
После нескольких джин-тоников разговор шел как по маслу, и Джо почувствовал себя в том блаженном состоянии, когда голова уже опустела, но еще не кружилась. «Может, не надо?» — слабо возразил он, когда Чарли заказал им еще пива, но тот явно не собирался на этом останавливаться.  
  
Поддавшись на уговоры выйти покурить, Джо посмотрел в небо, вздохнул и сказал: «Спасибо, что вытащил меня. Давно я так хорошо не заседал». Он фыркнул и выпустил дым носом, отпихивая Чарли, который до этого по-хозяйски держал руку на его плече, а теперь и вовсе шумно чмокнул в щеку со словами: «Всегда пожалуйста». Смеясь, Джо подначил его: «Ты что, пригласил меня напиться только чтобы клеить?» Чарли расхохотался, запрокинув голову. «Честное слово, нет, — ответил он. — Просто захотелось тебя поцеловать, ты такой целовашка».  
  
«Боже, хватит, у меня сейчас что-то отвалится, — взмолился Джо, держась за живот от смеха. — Ты разве по мальчикам?» Чарли пожал плечами с таким видом, будто он сморозил глупость: «Я по всем».  
  
Наутро Чарли предсказуемо пришел к выводу, что последняя пара пинт пива была лишней. Так же считал и Джош, который поглядывал на него из-под темных бровей и делал вид, что не обращает на него внимание. Он никогда не пил алкоголь. То есть, вообще.  
  
«Отдохнул, пора и потрудиться, — невозмутимо заявил Джош. — У тебя сегодня гигиена у троих, не забыл?» Чарли страдальчески вздохнул. «Думаешь, их ногти не потерпят до завтра? — попытался возразить он. — Я что-то не отдохнул совсем. Мы с Донованом вчера засиделись допоздна. Башка трещит». Джош изогнул бровь и заметил с иронией: «Что-то у нас у всех проблемы с головой обостряются из-за Донована».  
  
Чарли зашел за спинку его кресла и положил ладони ему на плечи, поглаживая и слегка массируя. «Похоже, ты не в духе, — протянул он. — Что я могу сделать, чтобы тебя порадовать?» Джош запрокинул голову и посмотрел на него снизу вверх. «Меня очень порадует, если ты, наконец, пойдешь работать, и я проветрю кабинет от твоего перегара», — проворчал он. Чарли наклонился и чмокнул его в макушку. «Ты же знаешь, что я люблю, когда ты важничаешь?» — бросил он с улыбкой, обернувшись в дверях.  
  


* * *

  
  
Мурлыкая себе под нос запавшую в голову песенку, Джо занимался уборкой в палате Тома. Тот, по своему обыкновению, наблюдал за ним, сидя на кровати, откуда ему запрещалось слезать, пока Джо не закончит. Том беспокойно возился, и было видно, что ему скучно, однако у Джо не было настроения развлекать его сегодня.  
  
«Я утром уронил таблетку и она закатилась под стол, — пожаловался Том. — Я не мог ее достать, потому что он не двигается. Помоги, пожалуйста». Джо вскинул бровь и ответил: «Я же все равно не дам тебе выпить таблетку с пола. Лучше принесу новую». Вернувшись к подметанию, Джо уже не смог не думать о таблетке, которая валялась где-то в углу под столом и собирала пыль. Его передернуло, и он неуверенно заглянул туда. Вздохнув, он опустился на четвереньки и попытался достать таблетку шваброй. Это оказалось не таким уж простым делом; та закатилась в совершенно неудобный угол, куда с трудом доставала щетка. Очки сползли Джо на кончик носа от напряжения, и он поправил их свободной рукой.  
  
«Есть!» — торжествующе воскликнул он, выметая таблетку из-под стола. Та оказалась в островке тени, которая не принадлежала Джо, и он напрягся, стараясь не делать резких движений. «Я, кажется, просил тебя сидеть на кровати», — нахмурившись, сказал он, когда обернулся к Тому, подкравшемуся сзади. «Ой, да брось», — нагло ответил тот и неуловимым движением сдернул с него очки. У Джо перехватило дыхание от возмущения и он вскочил на ноги, преследуя Тома, который попятился от него, и пытаясь не наткнуться на мебель. «Том, у тебя проблемы, — сквозь зубы заявил Джо, стараясь не выдать накатившей паники. — Отдай мои очки».  
  
Расплывчатое пятно в виде Тома подняло руку над головой, сжимая очки в ладони. «Ну так забери», — хихикнул он, делая шаг назад. Джо сердито засопел: он не станет прыгать! Выставив руки перед собой, он нащупал ладонями схождение двух мягких стен. Молчаливая паника сменилась триумфом: похоже, ему удалось загнать Тома в угол. Впрочем, тот не выглядел загнанным, насколько он мог видеть. «Оо, бедняга, — протянул он. — Ты же слепой, как кротик». Джо почувствовал, как его лицо стало пунцовым от унижения. Том перешел черту, и он уж точно не будет игрушкой в его руках.  
  
«Отдай очки, или я сделаю тебе очень неприятно, — твердо сказал Джо. — Я считаю до трех». Ему, безусловно, не хотелось применять к Тому силу, поэтому он должен был дать ему шанс одуматься. «Раз», — сказал он, начиная отсчет, и Том перемялся с ноги на ногу. Джо стоял совсем близко к нему и почувствовал его нервное дыхание. Однако, он всё ещё не мог различить выражение его лица. «Два», — спустя паузу добавил он и потянулся в карман за шокером. Том медленно опустил руку, и Джо подумал, что тот сдался.  
  
Вместо этого тот резко схватил его за шею длинными холодными пальцами, и Джо остолбенел от ужаса. Вместо счета «три» Том потянул его на себя и крепко поцеловал в губы, не отпуская хватку на шее. В его отзывчивости тот не нуждался, а просто торопливо и жадно прижимался губами к его рту. Джо заподозрил у себя помутнение рассудка и отстраненно осознал, что его развели, как последнего доверчивого идиота. Ноги и руки сделались ватными, как во сне, и он закрыл глаза, в надежде резко открыть их и проснуться.  
  
Это было очередной ошибкой; губы у Тома были мягкие и теплые, в отличие от его пальцев, и как раз такие, как Джо  _представлял_. Он, черт возьми, хотел этого, хотел исследовать их языком и попробовать на вкус, и его мелко затрясло от отвращения к себе. «Прекрати», — пробормотал он в губы Тому, стоило ему хоть немного отлепиться. «Нет, — отрезал тот. — Ты даже не сопротивляешься». Джо знал, что это справедливое замечание, но ничего не мог с собой поделать: в голове плыл приятный туман, как будто поцелуи Тома были ядовитыми. Он внезапно осознал, что стискивает в кармане шокер. Достав его, он приставил его куда-то Тому под ребра — тот вздрогнул всем телом, но не отстранился. Сочтя это последним предупреждением, Джо позволил себе непозволительное — все равно ему уже конец — и коротко поцеловал Тома в ответ, а затем нажал на кнопку.  
  
Получив разряд, Том клацнул зубами и поранил ему губу. Джо отпрянул, как только пальцы, сжатые на его шее, ослабели, но тут же подхватил Тома: тот пошатнулся и упал бы навзничь, как домино. «Прости меня, прости», — запричитал он в лицо Тому, который содрогался и ошарашенно смотрел на него, выкатив глаза. Перетащив Тома на кровать, Джо уложил его и насильно разжал пальцы, все еще сжимавшие его очки. Надев их, Джо ужаснулся виду Тома: у того явственно проступили все сосуды на лице, шее и руках, и его все еще немного трясло. Он знал, что шокер не мог серьезно навредить человеку, однако все равно испугался, использовав его впервые.  
  
«Меня теперь уволят, придурок, — прошипел Джо, наклонившись к Тому, который все еще не мог пошевелиться. — Ты этого добивался?» Он никогда не позволял себе так разговаривать с пациентами, но Тому удалось вывести его из себя. «Не уволят, — мотнул головой Том, немного заикаясь. — У камеры там с-слепая зона». Джо посмотрел в угол: камера действительно находилась прямо над тем местом, куда заманил его Том. «Ты наверное думаешь, что ты здесь самый умный?» — протянул Джо, похлопав Тома по коленке. Нога дернулась из-за чересчур сильного рефлекса. «Полежи-ка, прийди в чувство», — добавил он, вставая и толкая тележку к выходу. Он не закончил работу, но ему было плевать. Он хотел оказаться как можно дальше от этой палаты.  
  
«Не бросай меня, — слабо окликнул его Том, попытавшись приподняться. — Ты еще зайдешь в обед?» Джо стиснул ключ-карту в руке и подавил порыв пнуть в сердцах дверь. «Я не хочу тебя видеть», — бросил он, не оборачиваясь, и выкатился в коридор вместе с тележкой. Он знал, что это было жестоко, и непрофессионально, и что Том будет рыдать. Джо был так сердит, что злость мешала ему рассуждать здраво, поэтому он спешил уйти подальше от Тома, чтобы не натворить еще больших неприятностей.  
  
В уборной он обнаружил, что ему противно смотреть на себя в зеркало. Нижняя губа распухла, прикушенная Томом, и Джо снял очки, чтобы умыться холодной водой и остудить пылающее лицо. Надев их снова, он осмотрел свою шею и обнаружил красные следы там, где давили цепкие пальцы Тома.  _«Ничего, пусть сучонок поплачет»_ , — подумал он, потерев шею. Он уже давно не чувствовал себя таким злым.  
  
Джо вышел на крыльцо черного входа больницы, прихватив с собой пачку сигарет для случаев особенного нервного напряжения. Втягивая в себя дым, он размышлял, как быть дальше. Поцелуй с пациентом однозначно поставил крест на его карьере в этой больнице, Дьюхёрст ни за что не простит ему этого, особенно после неоднократных предупреждений. Вопрос был в том, явиться ли с повинной сразу или ждать, пока правда всплывет при пересмотре записей с камер видеонаблюдения.  
  
Трусливая часть его обдумала слова Тома о том, что из-за слепой зоны никто не увидит их на записи. Но нужно быть полным идиотом, чтобы не заметить, что и доктор, и пациент разом куда-то пропали! Отсутствие видеодоказательства разве что спасет его от проблем правового характера. Он мог тянуть максимально долго, делая вид, что ничего не произошло, но как он мог знать, что Том выкинет в следующий раз, если ему вздумается?  _Нестабильный_ , как гласила его медицинская карта. И влюбленный, бессмысленно и беспощадно.  
  
Сигарета потухла от сырости, и Джо не сразу это заметил. Потухла и его злость, когда он подумал о том, что Том просто не мог контролировать себя. Джо не мог себе и представить, что такое быть постоянно запертым не только в палате, но и в собственной голове. Это не отменяло того, что Том повел себя мерзко, сначала обманув и унизив его, а затем так ужасно подставив. Вряд ли он полностью осознавал последствия своего поступка, совершенного по сиюминутной прихоти.  
Он не мог попросить Чарли подменить его, чтобы не встречаться с Томом, ведь тот сразу что-то заподозрил бы и наверняка рассказал бы Дьюхёрсту. Лучше он сам, чем кто-то. Том тоже мог нажаловаться из чувства мести и даже оклеветать его.  
  
Бросив потухший бычок в урну, Джо решил переночевать с этой мыслью (если вообще сможет уснуть) и утром отправиться прямиком к Дьюхёрсту, если не найдет лучшего решения. Он чувствовал, что это было глубоко личное дело, и он не хотел советоваться даже с самыми близкими людьми.  
  
 _Утя, меня сегодня поцеловал пациент. Ржака, правда?  
  
Мам, у меня небольшие проблемы на работе. В меня влюблен пациент, и меня из-за этого могут уволить._  
  
Эти и другие нелепые фразы вертелись у него в голове, когда Джо возвращался в свой блок. Он то и дело трогал языком ранку на губе, которая раздражала его, и служила постоянным напоминанием о поцелуе. Мысль о том, что он почти наслаждался им, отравляла его изнутри. Он-то считал себя верным и любящим бойфрендом. Джо даже не хотел представлять, что скажет София, если заметит прокушенную губу и следы на шее.  
  
Лежа дома на своей кровати, Джо размышлял о том, с каких пор его жизнь превратилась в такой дурдом.  _С тех пор как ты устроился туда работать_ , подсказал внутренний голос. Он не завидовал Чарли, которому сегодня предстоит укладывать Тома спать. На задворках сознания также закралось беспокойство: а что если он все еще не оправился от удара током и так и лежит пластом? Джо поступил отвратительно, бросив его лежать там одного. Это была его работа — заботиться о Томе, как бы тот себя ни вел. Джо только лишний раз доказал, что не достоин этого места.  
  


* * *

  
  
На следующее утро Джо пришел на работу даже чересчур рано, рассчитывая поговорить с Дьюхёрстом. Он не обратил внимание на то, что его секретарь еще не пришла, зная, что тот имел привычку приходить на работу раньше всех. Однако, дверь его кабинета оказалась заперта, когда Джо тактично постучал и повернул ручку. Он подумал было, что было действительно слишком рано, но за дверью тут же послышалась возня. Джо в замешательстве потоптался у двери, а затем постучался еще раз, не желая оттягивать неприятный разговор и мучиться еще один день.  
  
«Одну секунду», — послышался голос Дьюхёрста из-за двери, и вскоре он действительно открыл ему. На диване для посетителей в кабинете сидел Чарли, который обезоруживающе улыбнулся и сказал: «Привет». Джо вскинул брови и кивнул в ответ. «Доктор Дьюхёрст, мне нужно поговорить с вами, — сказал он, косясь на Чарли. — Дело срочное, иначе бы я вас не беспокоил». Тот как всегда выглядел невозмутимо и кивнул Чарли: «Можете идти, Чарльз». Было видно, что Чарли ужасно любопытно, что за серьезное дело появилось у Джо, однако он повиновался и вышел, закрыв за собой дверь.  
  
«Прошу прощения? — переспросил Дьюхёрст, отвлекаясь от просмотра бумаг и глядя прямо на Джо, что означало высшую степень изумления. — Поцеловал вас?» Джо вздохнул. Возможно, он чересчур сумбурно во всем признался. «Так вышло, — покаянно сказал он. — Я решил сказать вам сразу, чтобы не усугублять ситуацию. Ведь в нашей работе нет мелочей, на которые можно закрыть глаза».  
  
Цитировать самого Дьюхёрста звучало довольно заискивающе, но Джо отчаянно пытался сделать хорошую мину при плохой игре. Он заметил, что тот стиснул карандаш в маленьком кулаке до белизны костяшек. «Вы считаете это  _мелочь_? — негромко сказал доктор, но у Джо похолодело внутри. — Я, возможно, не расслышал, но вы позволили Тому приблизиться к себе достаточно, чтобы себя поцеловать?»  
  
Джо понял, насколько идиотски и неправдоподобно звучали его оправдания со стороны. «Я не хотел применять силу, боялся причинять ему вред, — ответил он. — В прошлый раз, когда Чарли припугнул его шокером, мне пришлось выводить его из истерики. Я надеялся, что мне удастся уговорить его по-хорошему». Дьюхёрст сощурился и привстал из своего кресла. «Я терпеть не могу, когда мне врут, Джо Донован, — сказал он. — А вы врете очень плохо». Джо вспыхнул до кончиков ушей и понурил голову, как школьник. «Мне казалось, мы друг друга поняли в наш прошлый разговор, но похоже, я ошибался», — продолжил тот. Дьюхёрст был едва ли выше самого Джо, однако ему казалось, что тот грозно возвышался над ним в тот момент. «Как и в том, что вы сможете стать достойным членом команды Бродмура. Я вынужден отказать вам в должности», — заключил доктор. Джо вскинул голову, глядя на него пораженно, хотя такой вердикт был ожидаемым. Однако какая-то часть его все равно надеялась на чудо, что ему дадут еще один шанс. Но вот так, выгнать его без каких-либо разбирательств?  
  
«Пожалуйста, не думайте, что это только из-за поцелуя с пациентом, — добавил Дьюхёрст, усаживаясь обратно в кресло и деловито собирая бумаги в стопки. — Просто вы не умеете разделять работу и личное, оставлять чувства дома. Я не поощряю такого в Бродмуре». Джо задохнулся от негодования и моментально вскинулся. Он мог вытерпеть, что его отчитывали, но не такую откровенную несправедливость. Он ткнул пальцем в дверь, за которую не так давно вышел Чарли, и возмущенно уставился на доктора, не находя слов. Тот сложил руки перед собой и выразительно посмотрел на него в ответ: «А если скажете то, что думаете, то сразу туда и выйдете».


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we pretend?  
> To leave and then  
> We'll meet again  
> When both our cars collide

«Мне так нравятся твои волосы, — промурлыкал Чарли, перебирая черные локоны с крупными завитками. — А ты так редко их распускаешь. Не стриги их, ладно?» Джош что-то невразумительно угукнул в подушку. Чарли старался не слишком давить на него своим телом, но того это, кажется, вовсе не смущало. Судя по тому, что он не желал шевелиться последние полчаса, его все устраивало. Кроме, пожалуй, того, что Чарли подло не давал ему провалиться в сон.  
  
«И вообще, ты мне весь нравишься, — добавил Чарли. — Поговори со мной?» На работе у них было до обидного мало времени общаться, что усугублялось тем, что Чарли предпочитал немедленно заткнуть Джоша поцелуем, как только тот включал босса и пытался сделать ему выговор за недостаточно тщательно вымытый пол в какой-то из палат. Джош был скуп на слова любви, но Чарли был уверен, что вылетел бы из Бродмура как пробка, если бы тот не питал к нему большую слабость. Ну, а то, что Чарли регулярно оказывался в его постели, и вовсе было красноречивей всего.  
  
«Ты видел себя в зеркало, ты не можешь не нравиться», — суховато ответил Джош, не поднимая головы с подушки. Чарли ухмыльнулся и стал водить пальцами вдоль его бледной спины, по выпирающим позвонкам и родинкам. «Я это не из самолюбия спросил, просто хочу убедиться, что ты счастлив», — негромко сказал он. Джош медленно приподнялся на локте и сменил положение — теперь он уткнулся Чарли в грудь и сжимал пальцами его предплечье. «Конечно, я счастлив, — подтвердил он. — Ты очень хороший человек. Я думаю, что люблю тебя». У Чарли перехватило дыхание от таких откровений. «Мне даже более приятно, что ты считаешь меня хорошим человеком, — прыснул он, а затем осторожно спросил: — Подумаешь о том, чтобы встречаться официально?» Он давно хотел этого, и ему надоело тискаться за запертыми дверями, но Джош постоянно уходил от этой темы. Чарли не торопил его, ведь у того не было опыта отношений с мужчинами — и не такой уж большой опыт с женщинами, насколько он знал. Ученая степень доктора в столь молодом возрасте не оставляла широких возможностей налаживать свою личную жизнь, очевидно.  
  
«Я постоянно об этом думаю, — от слов Джоша опять потянуло прохладцей. — Но мы не будем вешать в больнице плакат-объявление, если ты не против». Чарли воспринял это как согласие и крепко стиснул того в объятиях. «Да брось, все и так знают», — подтрунил он, и Джош недовольно засопел от этих слов. Уж такой умница как Донован давно догадался, это точно.  
  
Чарли очень не хотелось терять нового друга и добросовестного коллегу. Во многих вопросах Джош был абсолютно не гибким, и когда тот обмолвился, что отменяет испытательный срок Джо, Чарли искренне огорчился. Дело было не только в его теплых чувствах к новичку — после его ухода ему бы снова пришлось пахать за двоих, пока не найдется еще один отчаянный стажер. Пожалуй, стоило рассматривать кандидатуры полных отморозков и мизантропов, в которых бы точно не влюблялись пациенты. Джош сказал, что он не мог не нравиться, но Чарли с трудом представлял, чтобы кто-то из пациентов тайно вздыхал по нему. От этой мысли по коже прошел легкий мороз.  
  
Он чувствовал, что резко меняет тему, но все же спросил: «Может, обдумаешь свое решение насчет Донована еще раз? Мне кажется, ты рубишь с плеча». Джош закатил глаза: «Дался вам всем этот Донован. Он что, попросил тебя меня уговорить?» Чарли даже немного оскорбился. «Конечно нет, — возразил он. — Он мне вообще ничего не сказал». Джош сжал его руку крепче и пробормотал: «Тем хуже». Чарли осенило. «Боже мой, да ты просто ревнуешь! — воскликнул он. — Выбрось это из головы сейчас же». Джош не попытался защищаться, однако уши его покраснели, и Чарли понял, что попал в точку. Было видно, что Джошу эти слова дались с трудом, когда он ответил: «Знаешь, он из тех людей, которых все любят. А меня любишь только ты».  
  
Чарли вздохнул и поцеловал темную макушку. «Очень люблю», — подтвердил он. После паузы Джош добавил: «Я не верну его. Так будет правильно».  
  


* * *

  
  
Чарли откровенно не любил работать с Томом, и, наверное, поэтому тот не любил его взаимно. Он привык к безобидному Майлзу и иногда даже забывал, что тот болен, воспринимая его как обычного человека, о котором следует заботиться. От Тома же он постоянно ждал какого-то подвоха. Он не знал, что конкретно случилось между ним и Джо, но вчера тот ходил как в воду опущенный и выглядел даже отчасти напуганным. Ему хотелось как-то утешить его, но тот не шел на контакт.  
  
Оставалось надеяться, что Том не откажется от еды и лекарств. Чарли не стал брать тележку и принес поднос с обедом в руках. Шагая осторожно, чтобы ничего не разлить, он услышал голос Тома, едва завернув за угол в его коридор. Чарли это не удивило, поскольку его подопечный Майлз, да и многие другие пациенты часто разговаривали сами с собой. Майлз вел абсолютно невинные и местами забавные дискуссии на темы вроде «Если молния ударит в озеро, убьет ли она рыбу в нем?» А Том… Чарли очень хотел, чтобы ему послышалось.  
  
 _«Будет лучше, если ты больше не будешь ко мне приближаться,_  — говорил Том. —  _Я хочу разрушать все, что мне нравится, все, что я люблю. Я до сих пор не уничтожил себя, потому что я себя не люблю»._  Местами он говорил четко и с расстановкой, а местами понижал голос до невнятного бормотания со всхлипами:  _«…приковал бы тебя к своей койке, как ты меня, и сошкреб бы всю твою щетину. Мне она нравится, но еще больше мне нравится твой страх. Тебе было бы очень страшно пошевелиться, иначе я могу случайно вскрыть тебе артерию. Я не собираюсь этого делать… но я и с ней не собирался. Я хочу получить хоть какой-то отклик, пусть это будет страх или слезы. Ты все равно никогда не полюбил бы меня. Лучше бы ты смотрел на меня с отвращением, чем с жалостью. Твоя жалость заставляет меня хотеть делать мелкие надрезы на всем твоем теле»._  
  
Чарли замутило, и он прислонился к стене поодаль от двери в палату. Он не знал, откуда в нем уверенность, что Том говорил о Джо, однако в этот момент он резко поменял свое видение всей этой ситуации. Джо действительно было лучше уйти из Бродмура, подальше от Тома и его любви.  
  
Говорят, что любовь зла, но Чарли был уверен, что любовь не должна быть жестокой.  
  
«Хватит подслушивать, Чарли, я знаю, что ты там», — внезапно прошипел Том, и Чарли вздрогнул, едва не разлив его апельсиновый сок. Окошко в двери отодвинулось изнутри, и он с опаской заглянул туда. Том едва ли походил на человека: его глаза были красными и опухшими, а под ними залегли темные мешки, которые практически отпечатались на скулах. «Оставь свой поднос и проваливай», — недружелюбно сказал Том, но Чарли не решился начинать нравоучения. Он поставил поднос на полку, и рука с длинными паучьими пальцами втянула его внутрь. «Думаешь, он простит меня?» — внезапно спросил Том. Чарли решил, что нельзя говорить ему ничего про увольнение Джо. «Понятия не имею, — бесцветным тоном ответил он. — Спросишь у него сам». За дверью послышался тяжелый вздох.  
  
«Как ты узнал, что я здесь?» — выпалил Чарли, прежде чем уйти. Это было праздное любопытство, ведь ему казалось, что он подошел к двери очень тихо. Том осклабился. «У меня достаточно времени, чтобы научиться различать чужие шаги. И звук твоего дыхания, — ответил он. — А еще от тебя дезодорантом разит». Чарли нахмурился и буркнул: «Хватит быть таким криповым». Том невозмутимо отозвался: «Это дает тебе работу, вроде как» и задвинул окошко выдачи. Чарли возмущенно засопел и зашагал прочь от палаты. Он страшно не любил оставлять последнее слово не за собой — такое позволялось только Джошу.  
  


* * *

  
  
«Я знаю, что давно не приезжал, прости меня. Я тоже скучаю, но ты не представляешь, сколько я работаю», — Джо стукнул себя по лбу, осознав, что сболтнул лишнего — Софию, очевидно, задели слова «ты не представляешь», и теперь он выслушивал, что у ведущей подкастов и фэшн-блогера тоже весьма и весьма плотный график. Он изо всех сил старался звучать непринужденно, когда сообщил: «Я уже в пятницу приеду в Стокпорт, у меня будет короткий отпуск».  
  
Он пока не решался признаться, что его уволили из больницы, и его «отпуск» мог сильно затянуться, если он срочно не найдет новую работу. Положив трубку, Джо виновато вздохнул; он обещал Софие съездить с ней в Венецию весной, но его зарплаты за неполный испытательный срок едва хватит на оплату счетов. Возможно, все это и к лучшему, подумал Джо. Он чувствовал себя чужим в Кроуторне, ведь он был с севера, а этот городок находился на юге. При переезде сюда он думал, что большим плюсом будет близкое расположение Лондона, однако у него так и не хватило времени выбраться туда хоть раз. К тому же, он скучал по родителям, Софие и своим старым друзьям из Стокпорта. Да и Дэннису будет лучше жить с родителями, чем постоянно оставаться в квартире одному.  
  
Чем дольше он обдумывал всю эту ситуацию, тем больше ему казалось, что он совершил ошибку, решив бросить все ради новой работы. Она не подходила ему, угнетала и отнимала все жизненные силы, хотя Джо стремился работать добросовестно и хотел бы добиться успеха на новом поприще. Он вдруг подумал о Чарли — тот не казался большим фанатом психиатрии, и было не понятно, как тот вообще оказался в Бродмуре и почему работал там до сих пор. Ухмыльнувшись про себя, Джо подумал, что тому удалось найти себе личный интерес в этой работе, помимо денег. В его же случае, интерес нашли в нем.  
  
Его «обеденный» перерыв в три часа ночи заканчивался; это была его последняя ночная смена, после которой он был ,бы свободен, как Дэннис, отпущенный с поводка в парке. Инцидент с Томом произошел позавчера, и с тех пор он так и не заходил к нему. Он не обсуждал это с Чарли, и тот — спасибо ему огромное — не задавал лишних вопросов, только смотрел на него как-то странно, не то с сочувствием, не то с опаской.  
  
По натуре Джо был человеком совестливым, и за эти дни немного переосмыслил ситуацию, которая сложилась между ним и Томом. Он перестал злиться и решил все же поговорить с ним напоследок, чтобы… расстаться на более-менее позитивной ноте. Его мучил стыд за свои слова — «я не хочу тебя видеть» — которые он сказал в запале. Это было бы неприятно услышать кому угодно, а уж Тому… все-таки тот любил его, по-своему и странно, либо просто был одержим идеей любви. Джо думал, что поступил с ним жестоко: сначала дал понять, что ему не плевать на Тома, а затем вдребезги разбил его хрупкое душевное равновесие. Да и сердце, пожалуй… Джо старался об этом не думать, потому что обычно это он оказывался тем, кому разбивали сердце.  
  
С этими мыслями он отправился на ночной обход. В блоке было непривычно тихо: все спали, или, по крайней мере, притворялись спящими. Джо бездумно провел рукой по плитке на стене, прослеживая пальцами стыки, пока медленно шел по коридорам. Он был далек от ностальгии и не думал, что будет скучать по этому месту, однако его одолевала смутная тревога, как и любого человека, которого ожидают нежеланные перемены.  
  
Спали, очевидно, не все: когда Джо дошел до дальнего коридора, в котором обитал Том, он услышал негромкое пение. Сначала он остановился, как вкопанный, а затем пошел крадучись.  _«Не жалей меня, в глубине души я был бы рад уйти»_ , — напевал Том, и голос у него был на удивление чистым, в отличие от того, каким он разговаривал. Джо узнал в его пении ‘Asleep’ группы The Smiths. Приблизившись к двери, он присел на пол возле нее, стараясь не шуметь — пение ему понравилось, тем более, The Smiths были одной из его любимых групп. И все же, как только он уселся, Том разом умолк.  
  
Джо вздохнул и спросил: «Тоже любишь The Smiths?» Он услышал, как Том встрепенулся за стенкой — очевидно, он тоже сидел на полу, прислонившись к ней спиной — и отодвинул окошко в двери, чтобы лучше слышать. «Да, они крутые, — Том говорил так, будто у него ком в горле. — Но с тех пор, как я здесь, я пою себе сам по памяти». Джо нахмурился и спросил, обращаясь к своим коленям, хотя открытое окошко в двери недвусмысленно приглашало его к зрительному контакту: «Тебе нельзя слушать музыку?» Том отозвался из-за стенки: «Доктор Дьюхёрст считает, что она плохо влияет на мое состояние».  
  
По мнению Джо, увлекающегося музыкой, это было чересчур жестко, но если Том любил песни о смерти, пожалуй, запретить ему их слушать было скорее правильным решением. «Тебе пора спать, вообще-то», — напомнил Джо. Он нервно поерзал, и на языке вертелось что-то, что он должен был сказать Тому. Он так и не придумал, что конкретно.  
  
«Давно пора, — подтвердил Том. — Ты бы знал, как я хочу спать. Но я не могу, просто не могу уснуть. Я уже почти ничего не соображаю». Джо зажмурился, сочувствуя Тому и не зная, как это выразить. Он знал, что такое бессонница, и не пожелал бы этого никому. «Можно попросить тебя кое о чем?» — спросил Том, и Джо посетило острое чувство дежавю. «Валяй», — слабо отозвался он, решив, что ему — и Тому — сегодня можно все. В каком-то смысле это была его последняя воля, но Джо одернул себя за излишний драматизм — никто из них не собирался умирать.  
  
«Включи мне что-нибудь, и может быть, я усну», — попросил Том. «Хорошо, это можно», — сказал Джо и достал телефон. Первой его мыслью было включить оригинал «Asleep», но эта песня и в лучшие дни навевала на него сильную меланхолию. «Как ты относишься к классике?» — поинтересовался Джо, решив, что это было самым нейтральным, что он мог предложить Тому. «Равнодушно», — ответил тот. «Я тоже, — вздохнул тот. — Но мне кажется, это тебе можно». Они как будто обсуждали строгую диету.  
  
В классике Джо разбирался примерно никак — он знал только «Лунную сонату» и то, что музыка Баха была мрачной. Это, безусловно, не годилось. Быстрый поиск по жанру «классическая музыка» предложил ему в топе альбом «Времена года» Вивальди. Он решил, что времена года — это достаточно нейтрально, и там не должно быть никаких вселяющих тревогу оргАнов. Из всех сезонов он больше всего любил лето, поскольку в его родном Стокпорте только это время года не было мерзким и дождливым. Поэтому из четырех композиций он выбрал именно летнюю и включил ее на средней громкости, чтобы не докучать соседям Тома. Тот затих за стеной, и Джо не знал, слушает ли он.  
  
Музыка оказалось неожиданно печальной, как для его личных ассоциаций с летом. Где-то на середине трека он услышал со стороны Тома всхлип и пожалел о своем решении — ясно же, что Дьюхёрст не просто так запретил ему слушать музыку. Очевидно, скрипки его растрогали, и Джо сам почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. «Прости меня, — выпалил он, и решил договорить все, что держал в уме последние два дня. — Я был с тобой слишком груб и… ты не виноват, я все понимаю. Ты не можешь быть другим. Так что извини меня за то, что я сказал. Мне стыдно за это, если хочешь знать». Он с облегчением выдохнул, высказавшись. Трек закончился, и Джо поставил плеер на паузу, не давая начаться следующей композиции.  
  
Том громко икнул, как будто подавил рыдания. «Я люблю тебя», — отчетливо произнес он и замолк. Джо был уверен, что в этот момент тот давился слезами. «Я знаю», — выдавил он, и эти слова показались ему самыми сложными, которые он когда-либо говорил. Говорят, что сложнее всего сказать «Прости», но как раз это далось ему куда легче.  
  
Он прислонился лбом к холодной плитке, которой была выложена стена, и прикрыл глаза, которые нещадно пекли от недосыпа. Ни в коем случае нельзя было говорить Тому, что это их последняя встреча — впрочем, очень скоро он бы и так узнал о его увольнении от Чарли или Дьюхёрста. В тот момент Джо осознал свою степень ответственности за Тома: ни Дьюхёрст с его огромным багажом знаний, ни Чарли с его опытом не могли позаботиться о Томе так, чтобы ему это действительно помогло.  
  
«Я опять все испортил, — глухо сказал он. Теперь ком в горле стоял и у него. — Но ты все равно попытайся уснуть. Спокойной ночи». Он слабо себе представлял, какая спокойная ночь могла быть на полу у входа в палату, и ему сильно захотелось удариться головой о плитку, на которую он опирался. Он не так представлял себе их прощание, но в нем не осталось моральных сил сказать что-то еще. «Спокойной ночи», — вторил ему Том, и в тот момент голос его был совершенно спокойным. Может, он и не плакал вовсе. Джо очень хотелось на это надеяться.


End file.
